


Pretty Trendsetters

by Hanamaki_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Boys Will Be Boys, But nah i don't want to whoops, Gay, Gen, Heavily inspired by maNY GROUPCHAT FICS LMAO, I SHOULD BE DOING MY BOOK REPORT AND ESSAY, M/M, PROBABLY SOME CHARACTER WILL BE OC OR, Pretty people being pretty, Sassy, Semishira end game, Skype, chat fic, groupchat, i don't know how to tag, i need to do more character study whoops, pretty setter groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: Old title- Pretty Setters Squad B) (Please EXCUSE THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS I WAS BAD AT WRITING BACK THEN)Anotber Pretty Setter Squad gc where chaos ensues and Yahaba & Shirabu actually become best friends, Kageyama is well gay, Sugawara is an overprotective mom, Akaashi roasts but blesses at the same time, Oikawa is well Oikawa, Kenma doesn't care, Semi is heart broken and then his heart is pieced back together, everybody teases Miya and Moniwa doesn't talk often since he's always busy with his team and college exams since he's the only actual responsible person of the group.





	1. The Start

**Alienboi added Crowmommy and Pure to Pretty Setter Squad.**

**Alienboi added Cutieowl and Kitten to Pretty Setter Squad.**

**Alienboi added Yahoeba and and SemiSemi to Pretty Setter Squad.**

**Alienboi added Saltychild to to Pretty Setter Squad.**

Alienboi: and that's everyone ! 

Crowmommy: Oikawa I know you hate Kageyama but he is also a pretty setter 

Alienboi: >:( 

**Crowmommy added Greatsetter to Pretty Setter Squad.**

Semisemi: what the fuck is this and why is the ugly ass setter from Seijoh here.

Saltychild: you can say that again 

Yahoeba: stop being rude to my senpai you assholes fuck off

Semisemi: excuse you? I didn't know people who lost to Shiratorizawa were allowed to speak like that.

Alienboi: shut the fuck up already god damn you aren't allowed to speak like that to us because you won so we get to call you assholes

Yahoeba: Exactly.

Greatsetter: .... I 

Greatsetter: I'm gonna leave ......

Crowmommy: you come back here this instant. Stop practicing with Hinata and socialize.

Greatsetter: but we want to win nationals 

Crowmommy: fuck you're right. Don't over work yourself !! 

Pure: I forgot that! You guys won the finals, I forgot to congratulate you guys!! 

Crowmommy: Thank you, Moniwa!! 

Alienboi: ha moms 

Cutieowl: what is happening ??

Crowmommy: This is a Groupchat for pretty setters!! Right now a rivalry is going between Shiratorizawa and Seijoh

Cutieowl: oh okay

Semisemi: Suga, that's your name right? Soon it will be a rivalry between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa if you keep it up

Crowmommy: excuse you? 

Saltychild: you heard what he said.

Crowmommy: HA I'd like to see you try!! Tbh yeah your skills are okay but Kageyama is better than you both

Semisemi: WAS THAT AN INSULT? HAS HE EVER SET TO THE STRONGEST ACE IN MIYAGI NO HE HASNT SO YOU NEVER KNOW 

Crowmommy: he can set to everyone ???  Literally his tosses are amazing so I don't get what you are saying 

Saltychild: he isn't better than me

Greatsetter: YOU ASSHILESN ILL BEAT YKUBGUYS UO WANNA FIGG TT ME?? KAGEYAMA IS A GRETAT SETTER HIU FUCKDRFS 

Greatsetter: iheoUEKRIUWEXBJYIO

Greatsetter: sorry about that, that was Hinata he had been looking over my shoulder and took my phone. 

Saltychild: you wanna fucking go? I'm a better setter

Greatsetter: correction, I am a better setter, it's obvious since my team beat yours. 

Saltychild: i

Alienboi: HAHHA HONESTLY GOOD JOB TOBIO-CHAN YOU SHUT HIM UP

Greatsetter: thank you Oikawa-San, or I think you are him, he is really the only one who calls be Tobio-chan, apart from Hinata

Semisemi: THAT KID CAN J U M P LIKE HOLY HELL 

Greatsetter: I know 

Alienboi: Shirmpy-Chan should have come to Seijoh :( 

Saltychild: You should have come to Shiratorizawa 

Saltychild: Sorry Ushijima said that

Alienboi: TELL HIM I HOPE HE D I E S

Crowmommy: OIKAWA! 

Alienboi: but THIS IS LITERAL HARRASSMENT 

Alienboi: TO THE BRAIN 

Crowmommy: I don't care! You never wish death on someone!

Alienboi: JFC you are like a mom god 

Cutieowl: did you not read his name??? It's literally crow mommy 

Semisemi: YOO AREN'T YOU THAT SETTER @ FUKURODANI WHO DATES BOKUTO,,. TELL HIM I SAID HI IYS ME TENDOU 

Semisemi: SHIT SEMI IS CHASING ME FUCK IM GONNA GET BEATEN THIS ISNT KKAYHS 

Pure: is he okay??

Saltychild: no he isn't semi-san is chasing him and he looks like there is death in his eyes

Saltychild: this is all happening at practice 

Saltychild: wait I got this here I'll send a video

**Saltychild sent a video to Pretty Setter Squad.**

Yahoeba: I

Cutieowl: fukj I'm trying not to laugh he looks terrified lmao

Cutieowl: I SWEAR TL GOD IF I LAUGH BECAUSE OF GHIS BOKUTO-SAN WILL NOGICE AND WANT TO SEE BSKFD

Saltychild: who even are you 

Kitten: did you just insult one of the first five pretty setters 

Crowmommy: he did

Alienboi: smh we are the veterans of the pretty setter squad 

Greatsetter: the original 5 pretty setters 

Cutieowl: I feel offended that he didn't know me wow okay 

Saltychild: who are the original five??

Alienboi: ME THE GREAT OIKAWA TOORU, SUGAWARA KOUSHI, AKAASHI KEIJI, KENMA KOZUME AND KAGEYAMA TOBIO

Alienboi: how do you NOT know us WE are literally the ones who MADE pretty setter a THING

Kitten: honestly 

Saltychild: Who is Kitten??

Kitten: I'm Kenma 

Cutieowl: and I'm akaashi

Greatsetter: am I even a pretty setter???

Crowmommy: WE HAVE BEEN OVER THIS 500 TIMES KAGEYAMA ALL SETTERS ARE PRETTY

Yahoeba: true

Semisemi: I'm hiding in a closet away from Semi! 

Saltychild: I'm telling semi-san

Semisemi: SHIRABU NO PLEASE DONT IMONE OF YOUR BEST SENPAIS PLEASE 

Saltychild: the deed has been done

Semisemi: SHIRABU I TRUSTED YOU

Saltychild: LMAO TENDOU-SAN JUST RAN OUT THE STORAGE CLOSET SCREECHING I

Alienboi: i

Cutieowl: do you always do that?

Saltychild: Do what?

Cutieowl: you know, do something rude to your senpais but still use -san to be respectful 

Saltychild: Yes lmao

Cutieowl: me and you are now friends I do the same thing

Saltychild: seriously?? 

Cutieowl: yep I did it to Kuroo from Nekoma

Saltychild: what did you say?? 

Cutieowl: I called him Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san. 

Saltychild: OMFG

Kitten: he is my best friend since childhood and I can agree he can be a pain in the ass sometimes

Saltychild: oh god Semi tackled Tendou

Saltychild: TENDOU MUST HAVE JUST SAID SOMETHING XAUSE SEMI-SAN IS BLUSHING SO HARD LMAO IVE NEVER SEEN HIM SO EMBARRASSED 

Saltychild: Update- Tendou got slapped and Semi took his phone back 

Saltychild: Semi is no looking at his phone

Crowmommy: Oh no child run he is reading these messages

Saltychild: he is glaring at me now

Saltychild: I'm just gonna ,,. Walk away now 

Saltychild: UPDATE SEMI IS NOW CHASING ME WHATBDID I DO

Cutieowl: pfft 

Kitten: I honestly would hate that and just embrace what I had coming

Kitten: running isn't my forte 

Cutieowl: I make the team run for practice

Kitten: you aren't even the captain though don't the captains make the plans?

Cutieowl: Bokuto-San doesn't like to

Cutieowl: so I choose the most tiring thing so it tired out him a little so I don't have to practice late with him

Saltychild: UPDATE semi-san probably stopped chasing me after a while and now I'm somewhere ?? I don't know where I am ? At like some intersection? 

Greatsetter: I think I know where you are, me and Hinata had been racing eachother and we ended up there and that's how we first met Ushijima

Greatsetter: he talked about fertile soil and fruit and shit

Greatsetter: and how like if you have unfertile soil the fruit won't grow ??

Greatsetter: and Hinata was all like "Well if Seijoh is the unfertile soil, then that means you are calling Karasuno the concrete." 

Alienboi: HE CALLED MY TEAM UNFERTILE SOIL??

Greatsetter: well only your team not you, he was talking about you, saying you should have come to Shiratorizawa.

Alienboi: I HATE HIM

Greatsetter: well then like this ball came flying out the gym, and Ushijima jumped up to catch it, and Hinata ran and jumped up right infront of him and caught it, he seemed so shocked it was amazing

Greatsetter: and when Hinata was giving the ball to him he was like "My name is Hinata Shouyou, and I'm from the concrete. We are gonna go to nationals and beat your team." 

Greatsetter: which we beat Shiratorizawa it was cool 

Yahoeba: damn I might hate both of your teams but like DAMN Hinata has some balls for doing that

Cutieowl:I would have ignored him lmao

Saltychild: guys i was walking cause there are these stores near here and like, I found this one store

Saltychild: it's literally full of flower crowns omg

Alienboi: oooo

Semisemi: Haha I knew you would keep running

Saltychild: I hate you 

Semisemi: I hate you more

Saltychild: I JATE YOU MORE THAN YOU HATE TENDOU-SAN

Semisemi: THATS A LITTLE BECAUSE OF I LOVE TENDOU

Saltychild: WHAT THE FUCK

Saltychild: IM TELLING TENDOU

 

Saltychild: He seems unphases why is this

Semisemi: We have been dating?? Since like we were second years?? 

Saltychild: DOES THE TEAM KNOW THIS??

Semisemi: yes you are just an idiot

Saltychild: ihy

Semisemi: ihyt

Cutieowl: Kouhai & Senpai goals

Kitten: lmao 

Pure: why do you two hate eachother so much?

Semisemi: it's my third-year and he had taken my spot as the official setter and he is younger than me

Semisemi: but that's not all

Semisemi: he is just a brat

Saltychild: I really hate you

Pure: well damn

Pure: I'd be pretty upset if that happened to me but not to the point of hatred?? You teach him how to do stuff maybe you'll become friends

Semisemi: ew no

Crowmommy: I wasn't that upset when Kageyama had started playing in official games I got a bit sad but I help him out with some things?? 

Alienboi: yeah but you aren't Semi. He is literally you, but a punk version. 

Crowmommy: he does look like me but with a more tan hair and blackish/brownish tips so yeah I guess?

Crowmommy: well me and Kageyama have to go!! Practice is ending bye!

Yahoeba: same

Cutieowl: practice is never over here :( Bokuto San likes to practice a lot

Kitten: I'm already at home hah

Saltychild: I'm leaving practice rn

Semisemi: I have to practice on my serves so I'm staying here with Tendou and Ushijima and Goshiki 

Pure: I am leaving too bye guys! Goodnight!


	2. The Pretty Setters trying to get along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara is making sure everyone gets along, no matter the measures he'd have to take.

Alienboi: Good morning !! 

Greatsetter: g'morning

Alienboi: Tobio-chan you are awake?!

Greatsetter: yes I go on runs in the morning and then meet up with Hinata by the hill and get meat buns and milk in the morning but since today is a weekend we are just meeting up to practice at the park

Alienboi: you and Hinata sure do a lot of things together??

Greatsetter: yes we do

Semisemi: YOU FUCKERS GO TO SLEEP OF FUCKING COURSE IT'D BE YOU TO NOW FYCKING S L E E P BEFORE I RUN TO YOUR SCHOOLS AND BEAT YOU WITH STICKS

Cutieowl: lmao feisty 

Semisemi: YOU LITTLE SHITS

Saltychild: Jesus Semi-san calm down its your fault for staying at practice so late

Semisemi: I HATE YOU I DIDN'T STAY LATE ACTUALLY

Semisemi: I LEFT LIKE AT 8 YOU BRAT

Kitten: could you all just shut up thanks

Semisemi: NO FUCK YOU

Kitten: i

Cutieowl: Did you just yell at Kenma

Alienboi: he did

Greatsetter: oh god no , Suga-san please don't no no look at what you did Semi you caused Satan to be released

Crowmommy: One second let me get my running shoes on and some clothes

Crowmommy: Done, okay no Shirabu I need to nice info that would help you a lot

Crowmommy: Where does Semi live?

Saltychild: Well Shiratorizawa is an Academy so there are dorms on campus, so he most likely lives on campus,, which he does, building 5 room 692 

Crowmommy: why thank you Shirabu! Such a nice kid! Now excuse me while I go to Semi's place

Alienboi: SUGA NO MURDER IS BAD

Cutieowl: rip semi

Semisemi: Noooooo don't hURT my precious semi!! He gets cranky when he is woken up at early hours!! He is precious I swear!! Look at him! 

**Semisemi sent a photo to Pretty Setter Squad.**

Semisemi: see he is an angel!! Btw its me Tendou!!

Semisemi: he had a rough night last night please let him live

Pure: guys it's not a school day you aren't supposed to be awake at 5 a.m. This is crazy go to sleep please

Semisemi: I'm going back to sleep goodnight! 

Alienboi: I don't sleep 

Cutieowl: same

Kitten: same

Greatsetter: I don't sleep when there's a volleyball game coming up 

Saltychild: I don't sleep on the weekends I mostly just clean around my dorm 

Crowmommy: I have a good idea!! How about we all meet up? Well first let's have a call about it later on when everyone is awake and not dead. 

Alienboi: Yay!! Okay! I'll go to sleep then! 

Pure: night?? I guess??

  **A few hours later.**

Semisemi: Sorry about early guys, I seriously do get hella cranky if I'm woken up 

Saltychild:Semi-san ?? Apologizing?? Are you sick??

Semisemi: Don't test me I'm attempting being nice since we will have a video chat  today I'm assuming??

Crowmommy: We are!! Is everybody ready? 

Greatsetter: yes i am

Cutieowl: yep also btw Bokuto-san is here so

Alienboi: I'm !! Ready !!

Kitten: same

Pure: yes! Just saying my team had been thinking of coming over so once you hear yelling that means I need to G O

Semisemi: yeah sure I'm ready

Saltychild: yep

Yahoeba: I am ready sadly

Saltychild: F u 

Crowmommy: if you two don't start acting nice to eachother I will go to your schools and inflict pain on both of you and make you hug eachother

Yahoeba: NO DONT

Saltychild: ID KIL L MYSELF PLEASE DONT

Pure: well everyone's ready so! 

**Pretty Setter Squad is now calling...**

8 black screens pop up on Semi's computer, including his own screen so he can see himself. Soon the black goes away and Semi can see everyone. 

"Good morning!" Moniwa seemed very happy to be talking to everyone.

"Good morning." Kageyama had said gruffly but then, before he could say anymore Hinata had come rushing in to look at the screen.

"UWAHH!! KENMA!! AKAASHI!! SUGA!! THE GREAT KING?! UH.. Uh. MONIWA! Uh.." Hinata tilted his head at the two Shiratorizawa setters."Uh.. What are your names again?" 

This earned a cackle from Oikawa. He tried not laughing, hiding it behind a smile.

"This is why you do not insult a pretty setter. You get karma. You might not know us, but no one knows you." Akaashi said calmly.

"You know what I.." Semi huffed, he can't act that mean, first impressions are everything, right? "Whatever, I'm Semi." Tendou popped out from the corner of the screen. "Hiya! I'm Tendou!!" 

"Bastard!! Get out the screen!! They didn't need to see your stupid face!" Semi pushed Tendou away. 

"But I'm your bastard Semisemi!! And you love my 'stupid' face!" Tendou made a kissy face and Semi ignored him, looking back at the screen.

Kageyama was trying to push Hinata away but it ended up with him in his lap. 

"I'm Shirabu. Hello." He was unamused, and unphased by Semi and Tendous mini racket. 

"Hi!!" Hinata exclaimed, smiling largely. He then looked over at Kenma.

"Hello Kenma!" He smiled over at the small screen on Kageyama's computer, still sitting comfortably in his lap. 

"Good morning, Shouyou." Kenma looked up from his PSP for the first time in the video call. 

"Hello Kageyama! Hinata! What are you both doing together?" Sugawara questioned why they were together in the same house. It was kinda suspicious too him. 

"Hm.. Well I don't know. We just hang out a lot! Well of course we do we are dati-" Hinata was cut off by a hand over his mouth, Kageyamas hand. Hinata kept trying to speak but it was muffled. 

Oikawa had a mischievous smirk on his face. "Oh, what's this? Tobio-chan why did you stop Shrimpy-chan's response?" He raised an eyebrow. Kageyama kept quiet. "Come on Tobio-chan. We'll find out, you know we will." Before Kageyama could say anything, Hinata licked his hand, which made Kageyama pull his hand back and wipe it on his shirt.

"We're dating!!" Hinata said quickly before Kageyama could block it out again.

Everyone on the chat was either in shock, or just didn't care. 

"Aw! Congratulations!" Sugawara smiled.

"Oh, okay." Shirabu and Semi had just shrugged.

"Cool!" Moniwa smiled again, he was so nice. So innocent. So pure. 

"Wow Tobio-chan! I never though you could get a date!" Oikawa went back to his oh-so-cocky personality. Kenma and Akaashi just didn't answer. 

They had talked for a while, many things.  In just a few hours they had all become so close. It was kinda shocking how quick they all became friends, especially since most their schools were rivals. 

 

"Well we'll talk tomorrow. Don't forget, Akaashi, Kenma. You need to buy train tickets to Miyagi." 

"Yeah yeah. We are aware." Kenma was to concentrated on his game.

"I have to go. Hinata is bored and he wants to practice bye." Everyone said their goodbyes to Kageyama, and then his screen went black and disappeared.

"Well I guess we should go to? Got to get ready for tomorrow." Semi said.

Soon everyone had left.

**Call ended. Call lasted, 02:47:38...**


	3. Meet up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter is really crappy I lost inspiration half way through

Semi had woken up early since Shiratorizawa is by the train station, where him and Shirabu will have to pick up Akaashi and Kenma. When he left his dorm, he was wear black jeans, a red flannel, and some white vans, and Tendou tells him he has bad style, what a  lie. When he got to his car, Shirabu was there to meet him. Now he didn't  _hate_ him that much. It was only during volleyball that he hated him, but not even that much. Anyone would hate it if they were replaced, it's pretty much like saying, "Hey we are replacing you because you suck and this person younger than you is better." Now when Shirabu was deciding to be a little shit, well of course Semi would get mad. 

They both drove off to the train station, it was a pretty quiet drive, it wasn't uncomfortable either which was good. When the got to the train station, Akaashi and Kenma were already there. Before the got into the car, Shirabu was looking at this bakery earlier. Semi decided he could be nice, and buy everyone something, it wouldn't harm anyone would it? It's how you become a "good" senpai. He could try it. 

"Hey, Shirabu. Do you want something from there?" Semi asked. 

"Well. I was looking there. But I don't have enough money on me so it's fine." Shirabu had looked away from the bakery.

"You know I could.. B-by..bye..buy you something from there." Semi isn't one to usually buy things for people. Even his own boyfriend. Everytime Tendou asks for something, Semi doesn't even think of buying it for him. Shirabu looked like he had gotten excited for a moment. 

"Are you sure?" Shirabu turned around to look at Semi. He nodded. 

Shirabu took a deep breath and then let out a, "Thank you." It looked like it was hard for him to do. 

Kenma had looked up from his PSP when he heard there was a bakery. He then sighed and looked back down at his PSP.

"I could buy you a small apple pie Kenma." Akaashi looked down at him. Kenmas' eyes widened with excitement as he then looked up at him.

"Really? Thank you." He smiled a little and Akaashi smiled a back. 

As they entered the bakery the smell of sweets bombarded them. Kenma quickly went over to the small Apple pies and pointed to them through the glass, like a small child. Akaashi went up to the cashier and asked for the apple pie and a few cream puffs for himself. Then Shirabu and Semi screened the shop and found what they wanted. Shirabu found a pastry of some sorts that looked like a panda, Semi just bought a few macaroons of different flavors. When they went back to the car some of them ate theirs, meaning by, everyone ate theirs. 

"So," Semi announced halfway while eating the rest of his macaroon. "How was the train ride?" 

"Long but okay. Thank you for asking, Semi-san." Akaashi answered as he looked at the game Kenma was playing.

"Ah wel- Wait. Shit. Shirabu. Fuck. Where are we even going??" Semi was starting to panick, no one told him where he was driving to. 

"Uh... I don't know." Shirabu shrugged. 

"WELL SHIT. Someone get on their phone and ask the group!" Semi was still driving, not knowing where he had to go. 

"I don't have any data.." 

"Neither do I." 

"...I don't feel like it." 

Semi was so close to yelling at Kenma. He had no reason to even have a phone obviously if he wasn't gonna use it for good reasons?! He took a deep breath. 

"Whatever. Shirabu. Use my phone." 

"Okay." Shirabu reached to Semi's phone, grabbing it. He didn't have a password which was good.

* * *

 

Semisemi: guys where are we driving to

Crowmommy: oh yeah! To Oikawas house????

Alienboi: No!! No no! You got it wrong!!

Alienboi: It's my parents vacation home! Aka beach house

Greatsetter: why is semi-san texting while he is driving 

Crowmommy: WHAT?! SEMI YOUR ARE BEING DANGEROJSWHAT IF YOU GET INTO AN ACCIDENT BOOM FOUR PEOPLEDEAD

Semisemi: what no it's me Shirabu

Yahoeba: :(

Semisemi: I hate you

Yahoeba: love*

Semisemi: I hope you die

Yahoeba: live a wonderful life*

Semisemi: KSHUT THE FUCK UP

Yahoeba: ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

Yahoeba: ew oikawas oikawainess is rubbing off on me 

Alienboi: UM IM OFFENDED

Semisemi: okay okay whatever whatever where is Your beach house

Greatsetter: it's by aoba Jousai 

Alienboi: Tobio-CHAN how do you know!!

Greatsetter: all of us went on time you know the originals ?

Alienboi: oh yeah I forgot!

Semisemi: OKAY WHO GIVES A SHHIT YOU CANTALK ABOUT THIS LATER WHERE DO WE GO

* * *

 

After taking forever to get the directions to this beach house. The finally arrived. Now they were kinda skeptical cause, they didn't have bathing suits what were they gonna do at a beach house? When everyone had gotten into the house they all greeted eachother as Oikawa told them what they'd be doing.

"Well! Since we never told half of you where we'd be going, we won't be swimming! We'll probably just bond and stuff you know? Which will be pretty fun right! We can talk, and eat.. And.. OH I HAVE A GOOD IDEA. Do eachothers hair and style it differently and stuff! I know sometimes I like to wear nail polish.. Anyone else?"  Oikawa said loudly through the living room.

"Nailpolish is pretty cool. I haven't wore any before but I'll give it a try!" Moniwa raised his hand smiling.

"Well I already know the original five have worn nail polish before so. We just need everyone else to reply!" Oikawa smiled.

"Uh.. I guess? I'll let someone paint my nails?" Semi said quietly. 

"Yay! What about you, Yahaba-chan, Shirabu-kun?" 

"I already know I'll be forced to do so anyways so." Yahaba just shrugged. 

"Fine. I'll do it." Shirabu huffed.

"We can watch movies too!"

 

After they had set everything up they had sat back down. Kenma was sitting on a bean bag, Akaashi beside him in another bean bag. Sugawara and Kageyama were sitting on the floor, their backs against the couch. Semi,Oikawa, and Moniwa were sitting on the couch. Oikawa had insisted on doing Semi's hair because it was dyed and looked pretty. Oikawa loved doing every ones hair. Yahaba and Shibaru were forced to sit together and get a long, it was like a time out to them. The movie started and you can already guess what it was- yes an alien movie. Of course an alien movie, Oikawa loved aliens, so why not? Bad thing is, Shirabu is afraid of aliens. He isn't gonna admit of course he wasn't, that'd make him seem weak to Yahaba. He wants to seem stronger than Yahaba. 

A few hours into the movie, Semi's hair was curled somehow, it just looked more curly. Shirabu was hiding his face behind Yahaba, totally forgetting his pride. Yahabas nails were mint, Kageyamas were purple, Sugawaras were silver, Moniwas were a dark green, Akaashis were red. Kageyama had his bangs put to the side, Kenmas hair was wavy and had pins in it, Akaashi just had a bow. Shirabus bangs were also pulled out the way of his face. 

After the movie was over, they put in another movie and started to eat. Oikawa had bought very expensive sushi for everyone too eat. After they had finished, everything was eaten, not a single thing left. They all were definitely full. Before they knew it, it was way too late to go back home. So they decided too sleep over. 

* * *

In the morning as Semi and Shirabu showed up late to morning practice, they forgot all about how their hair was styled differently and they had nail polish on. 

"Oohhh, SemiSemi and Shirabu-Kun, what's that on your nails~" Tendou teased. 

"Nailpolish." They both deadpanned.

"Are you guys finally getting along?~ I bet you both sleepover!" Tendou grinned.

"Ah, yeah we did. Well. More like we went to a pretty setter sleepover." Semi said as he shrugged and went to grab a volleyball.

"A what now?" 

"Pretty Setter Sleepover." Shirabu restated and went to over to Ushijima.

"You're late. Both of you." He said in a monotone voice.

"Ah yes, I am aware of that. We just came back from the trainstation and we didn't feel like waking up early so." Semi said oh-so-matter-of-factly. 

"Well, try being on time next time you do that. You two are our only setters" 

"Yep, I am also aware of that." Semi was kind of getting annoyed, then again he didn't sleep for long. 

"Semisemi, don't be so rude to the captain!~" Tendou smiled his signature smile.

"Shut the fuck up before I hit you with this ball." Semi threatened.

Shirabu shook his head, "How are they a couple, and somehow argue so much?" 

Ushijima seemed quite shocked and looked down at Shirabu. "They are dating?" 

Shirabu nodded, "yeah? Semi-san said everyone on the team knew." 

"Oh, I did not know." 

Shirabu just let out a small dry laugh, and then everyone calmed down and practice had restarted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm thinking of starting a "Manager-chan" series so this might stay on hold for a while! Sorry!


	4. Just a chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha attempts making things chaotic

Yahoeba: Do u ever just want to fucking stab yourself because a team mate of yours is such a picky little bastard that you want to fucKING PUNCH

Cutieowl: I 

Cutieowl: take it down like 100 notches i

Alienboi: is this about mad-dog-chan

Yahoeba: YES IT IS I HATE HIM SO FUCKING MUCH ID RATHER JUMP OFF A BRIDGE THEN HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM

Yahoeba: HE HAS TOLD ME MY TOSSES SUCK AND I WAS SO CLOSE TO FUCKING PUN CHING HIM OH MY GOD

Saltychild: ew 

Yahoeba: SHITABU I STG I HAVE LITERALLY SK MUCH RAGE I WILL FIND WHERE YOU LIVE AND FUCKING SOCK U IN THE FA CE

Cutieowl: okay I can help you solve this

Yahoeba: THANK YOU AKAASHI YOU ARE THE BEST

Cutieowl: one; this is most likely sexual tension that you two need to figure out arrangements. two; or you can punch him in the face, get suspended from practice for a while, and then come back and have him afraid of you

**Yahoeba has renamed Cutieowl to, Mcsatan.**

Yahoeba: I

Yahoeba: I hope u burn

Mcsatan: well since I am Mcsatan now I kinda have to burn in hell

Mcsatan: aka my home

Semisemi: I agree with akaashi just punch him 

Kitten: or don't toss to him ever again and when you walk past him whisper or mumble asshole each and everytime 

Pure: ???? Just tell him how you feel ?? Like how you don't like being told your tosses suck?? Don't be violent?? That's bad??

Crowmommy: Aw moniwa so pure

Crowmommy: Hit him in the head with a soccer ball and say one of the soccer club members did it

Yahoeba: smart i could try that thanks suga-san I fully respect you more than my own senpai.

Alienboi: RUDE

Greatsetter: oh hello

Greatsetter: why don't you do what I did 

Yahoeba: wha t

Greatsetter: Like you know?? Don't toss to him until he has your trust?? And will hit your tosses with 100 percent trust that you'll get the ball to him?? 

Yahoeba: HOW THE FUCK DO I GET AN ASSHOLE TO TRUST ME

Alienboi: Yahaba do not try any of these with Kyoutani please it's a bad idea 

Yahoeba: who the fuck kidnapped Oikawa-senpai

Alienboi: it's me iwaizumi, just don't do this someone will find out okay that's not a way To resolve things

Crowmommy: Wh 

Crowmommy: have you never solved things with violence??

Crowmommy: Violence is always the answer smh

Pure: NO ITS NOT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS I

Greatsetter: I know this a pretty setter squad chat but hinata legit will not stop bothering me and asking me to add him into the chat so

**Greatsetter has added Sunshine to the Pretty Setter Squad.**

sunshine: HIHIHIHIHIHIIHIIII

Saltychild: I hate you 

sunshine: MEAN YOU LIKE JUST MET ME

Saltychild: I met you at finals and I hate you

sunshine: oh yeah you are the setter for shiratorizawa !!

saltychild: I STILL hate you there is no changing that

Greatsetter: I 

Saltychild: your ok I guess kageyama 

Yahoeba: we need to find shirabu a boyfriend this is not ok he is so salty not even the Dead Sea is saltier 

Mcsatan: FUCK THAT HILARIOUS OH NH GID

Crowmommy: did 

Crowmommy: did akaashi just use all caps

Crowmommy: holy fuck props to Yahaba for getting akaashi to use all caps

Yahoeba: Oh thank

Mcsatan: IM LITERALLY CACKLINBG FUCK THAT WAS HILARIO US

Semisemi: i

sunshine: Akaashi ???? Fukurodanis setter ???? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  !!!!!!   

Sunshine: YOU SET TO ONE OF THE TOP 5 ACES IN THE COUNTRY HOLY S HI T !!!

Semisemi: what the hell me and shirabu set to one of the top 3 aces in the country why are you so??? Excited about top 5??? 

Sunshine: HISDJDKEIMF

Alienboi: well tobio-chan's senpai was one of the best setters in the country smh acknowledge me 2 

Sunshine: GREAT KING!!? 

Alienboi: yes give me attention 

Sunshine: !!!!!!!!!

Kitten: hi

Sunshine: KENMA!!?!!?!???!??!?!???

Kitten: hello shoyo

Yahoeba: lol u don't know me I could be an assassin that can kill u

Sunshine: I know every seTTER DO NT DOU BT M E

Yahoeba: that's stalkerish why do you know every setter the hell 

Sunshine: you have to go to major measures to get a toss 

Yahoeba: no u don't 

Sunshine: yes YOU DO

Yahoeba: dont*

Sunshine: DONT ARGUE WITH ME

Yahoeba: wyd im older than u

sunshine: YEJFDUJEIRJDJ

Yahoeba: again lol u don't know me

sunshine: YAHABA SHIRGERU, 2ND YEAR, HAD SLAMMED THE PUNK LOOKING DUDE DURING OUR MATCH INTO A WALL, and once THE GREAT KING leaves you are becoming captain

Yahoeba: IM CALLING THE COPS 

**SemiSemi sent a photo.**

Alienboi: AW SHIRABU 

Sunshine: WO HA

Greatsetter: o

Mcsatan: V cute

Yahoeba: wh he doesn't look salty wow 

Saltychild: I DID NOT GIVE U CONSENT TO SEND THAT PHOTO SEMI 

Saltychild: NO CONS ENT 

Saltychild: THAT IS CH ILD PORN IM CALLING THE COPS 

Yahoeba: COPIER 

Yahoeba: F U IM GONNA COPY YOU NOW

Yahoeba: OIKAWA-SAN COME OVER TO MH HOUSE YOU NEED TO TAKE A PICT URE OF ME 

Alienboi: o that's cool I was at the store that's by your house !!! 

Yahoeba: HU RRY 

Alienboi:  O K

Greatsetter: what the fuck I'm leaving hinata come on let's go 

Sunshine: WAIT 

**Sunshine has now added Fukboi to Pretty Setter Squad.**

Mcsatan: NO IM KILLING MYSELF HINA TA NO I HA TE TERUSHIMA 

**Sunshine has now left Pretty Setter Squad.**

Mcsatan: im committing suicide 

Kitten: take me with u

Pure: Don't kill yourselves !! That'd be horrible !! 

Mcsatan: Moniwa I love u but I want to @ DIE HINATA ADDED T ER U SHI MA DO U KNOW WHO HE IS

Fukboi: im the best that's whaT I AM 

Fukboi: HINA TA TOLD ME AKAASHI WAS HERE AND I WAS LIKE "Holy sHIT ADD  ME " 

Mcsatan: who 

Kitten: Akaashi??? Never heard of that name 

Crowmommy: wha

Crowmommy: oh

Crowmommy: yea h they're right who's AKAASHI?? 

Fukboi: I KNOW HES HERE 

Saltychild: HE IS HE IS MCSATAN

Mcsatan: i tRUSTED YOU SHIRABU

Fukboi: shirabu bless your soul I don't know you but bless 

Fukboi: you have reconnected me with my husband and I am in debt to you

Fukboi: AKAASHI, LOVE, I HAVE COME FOR YOU

Mcsatan: no im jumping off a bridge

**Alienboi has sent a photo.**

Semisemi: AW 

Saltychild: COPIER

Yahoeba: I COPIED YOU BECAUSE YOU COPIED ME YOU ASS

Fukboi: HOT 

Pure: that flower crown really suits you Yahaba! Wear it more often :)! 

Yahoeba: YOURE SO SWEET MONIWA JEKEIXJZ

Yahoeba: wait who the hell is Fukboi

Fukboi: IM YOUR NEW HUSBAND LETS GET MARRIED

Yahoeba: no

Alienboi: GET AWAY FROM MY SON  (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

Fukboi: I LOVE THIS CHAT SO MUCH  H OT  PE OPLE

Mcsatan: Where did I end up wrong with my life

Mcsatan: I should have became like a spiker I wouldn't be here 

Kitten: that's too much work ...

Fukboi: Its fun tho 

Mcsatan: literally all of volleyball is fun to you like your team is literally just frat boys sorry not sorry

Fukboi: RUD E

Yahoeba: ??? What school does he go to

Fukboi: JOHENZJI

Yahoeba: who

Fukboi: YOU KNOW LIKE THE BEST TEAM EVER

Saltychild: LMAO "best team ever" SMH YOU CANT EVEN GET YOUR TEAMS RIGHT 

Fukboi: who r u

Saltychild: Shirabu Kenjirou official setter on the actual best team Shiratorizawa .

Crowmommy: Shirabu Shiratorizawa isn't the best team stop ur self we beat you at finals

Greatsetter: admit defeat

Saltychild: You

Saltychild: THE KOUHAI OF OIKAWA DOESNT GET TO SAY SHIT. OIKAWA IS A FUCKING MONSTER I BET HE DID SOMETHING TO KAGEYAMA TO MAKE HIN SUCH A GOOD SETTER THAT HAS MONSTER SKILLS

Saltychild: OIKAWA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THIS KID 

Greatsetter: middle school was a blur

Alienboi: nothing I did n o t h i n g

Semisemi: probably abused him in some way to force him to be good

Crowmommy: OIKAWA WHAT DID U DO TO KAGEYAMA YOU ARE TYPING IN LOWERCASES YOU DID SOMRTHJNG 

Alienboi: ok ok you aren't allowed to judge I was like 14 ok

Alienboi: I almost hit him 

Greatsetter: middle school was a b l u r

Greatsetter: B L U R

Greatsetter: A B L U R

Fukboi: WAIT HOLY SHIT ITS THE SETTER FROM KARASUNO YO YOUR SETTING IS A+++

Greatsetter: thank 

Crowmommy: you almost hit kageyama @ Oikawa

Alienboi: IWA-CHAN STOPPED ME DONT WORRYBELDDOENR I WAS MESSED UP OK I THOUGHT HE WOULD SURPASS ME AND IT MADE ME MAD SO I JUST KINDA EIFKFE HE ASKED ME HOW TO SERVE AND I GOT PISSED

Pure: then how does he know how to serve like you if you didn't teach him???

Greatsetter: I observed him and saw what he did and mimicked him. It worked out in the end.

Fukboi: COOL 

Greatsetter: oh yeah i met a setter in the camp I went to

Alienboi: WHO

Fukboi: IS HE HOT

Crowmommy: wHo

Mcsatan: I don't give a shit

Kitten: me 2

Saltychild: I don't care

Semisemi: oh yeah it's my birthday I forgot

Saltychild: WH AT 

Mcsatan: happy birthday

Kitten: what akaashi said

Saltychild: wait a second IS THAT WHY THERE WAS SO MANY FUCKING POCKY STICKS IN THE GYM TODAY

Semisemi: my birthday lands on Pocky day so yes 

Saltychild: WHY WOULD YOU NEED SO MANY

Semisemi: Tendou likes to make the team do the pocky game against me on my birthday every year

Semisemi: that's why I am a great kisser

Fukboi: HOT

Semisemi: ew

Yahoeba: happy bIrthday 

Alienboi: HAPPY BIRTHDAy 

Crowmommy: GUYS 

Crowmommy: go take a nap it's good for you 

Greatsetter: but hinata is here and he'll get bored

Crowmommy: tell him Suga said that he will become a better volleyball player if he takes naps every now and then

Mcsatan: I can't object I want to take a nap, also you are one hell of a manipulator 

Crowmommy: OIKAWA YOU BETTER TAKE A FUCKING NAP OR ILL MAKE YOU GOT THAT S L E E P

Alienboi: AHHHB OK OK OKK ILLL TAKE A N AP

Yahoeba: no

Crowmommy: i will track you down and force you into a bed and make u pass ouf

Yahoeba: fine only because I'm bored.

Fukboi: :3c

Crowmommy: I can just

Crowmommy: kickyou out

**Crowmommy kicked Fukboi out the groupchat.**

Crowmommy: sweet dreams all of you better be taking naps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY RELATED BIRTHDAY SEMI


	5. We have fans??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like yes this is like breaking dimensions but who the fuck cares it's what makes it funnier

Yahoeba: G UYS

Saltychild: its 3 am go the fuck to sleep 

Yahoeba: NO I FOUND SOMETHING

Alienboi: what did u find !!!

Yahoeba: A WEBSITE THAT HAS ALL OF OUR FANS

Yahoeba: THEY MAKE THESE THINGS CALLED "fanfictions"

Yahoeba: AND SHIP US WITH PEOPLE 

Yahoeba: SHIP MEANS LIKE TO WANT THEM TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP 

Yahoeba: ew I found a kyoutani X me one 

Alienboi: IS THERE ONE ABOUT ME AND IWACHAN

Yahoeba: THERES LIKE OVER 2000 OF YOU AND IWAIZUMI

Saltychild: woah who am I shipped with ??

Yahoeba: Semi x Shirabu x Taichi, Semi X Shirabu, Shirabu X Tendou, Semi X Shirabu X tendou, Shirabu X Ushiwaka, SHIRABU X ME EW, Shirabu X ---- insert a thousand other ones 

Saltychild: PEOPLE SHIP ME AND U WHA T

Saltychild: WHAT ARE THEY??

Yahoeba: one of them is called chapstick and there is just a lot more I can't believe this ohnmy god

Yahoeba: I'm gonna read a kyoutani x me one I got this 

Ailenboi: THE fans call your ship name Kyouhaba and mine is IwaOi

Alienboi: the person who has their name first is usually the person who tops

Alienboi: I BOTTOM IWACHAN W AHT

Yahoeba: im 

Yahoeba: a just read a one with me and kyoutani 

Yahoeba: we had sex and i am honestly going to avoid kyoutani the rest of my life I will never argue with him if that is the outcome 

Saltychild: LMAO

Yahoeba: people ship me and Oikawa-san i

Yahoeba: hey there is Kageyama X Oikawa

Alienboi: WHTA

Yahoeba: EKDXJKDD 

Yahoeba: there is MatsuHanaIwaOi????

Yahoeba: 4 people in one relationship must be hard

Alienboi: MATSUHANA IS MATTSUN AND MAKKIS SHIP NAME WAH 

Alienboi: MATTSUN TOPS HANAMAKI EKDHSKRID

Saltychild: this is unfair everyone im shipped with tops me

Yahoeba: people ship kagehina

Yahoeba: Kageyama x Hinata

Yahoeba: Sugawara X Kageyama

Crowmommy: you said my name and I was summoned

Crowmommy: people ship me with kageyama????

Yahoeba: YE ah

Yahoeba: Kenma X Hinata, Kenma X Kuroo, Kenma X Akaashi, Kenma X Bokuto, Kenma X Akaashi X Kuroo X Bokuto, Akaashi X Bokuto, Akaashi X Kuroo, Akaashi X Bokuto X Kuroo, Akaashi X Tsukishima, Akaashi X Bokuto X Kuroo X tsukishima, Akaashi X Terushima , THERE IS SO MANY SKXKDID

Yahoeba: Akaashi x Oikawa

Alienboi: TBH I can't lie we would be the prettiest couple ever to live 

Yahoeba: I'm looking up Akaashi X Oikawa

Yahoeba: Ok DAMN SOMEONE ON THIS APP CALLED TUMBLR MADE ART OF U LIKE CHOKING AKAASHI AND SAYING "You still look pretty even like this and it pisses me off." IMYELLIBG IYS BY SOMEONE NAMED MOOKIE000 IM SJDKDPR

Alienboi: WHAT JEKFIFKRJD 

Saltychild: i looked up Me X yahaba and I found art and i

Saltychild: UNFAIR WE LOOK SO PRETTY I HATE THIS IDKXODD

Crowmommy: apparently people ship me and Daichi

Crowmommy: & me x iwaizumi , me x oikawa , me x akaashi there is so much why 

Kitten: I've been here this whole time & also looking up this stuff 

Kitten: these things rlly Bring out who I am 

Kitten: lol 

Kitten: Akaashi is @ wayto stern

Mcsatan: I am always that stern just not around u

Yahoeba: I FOUND SOEMRHINGS DOJSE

Yahoeba: RULE 63 

Yahoeba: THAT MEANS WE TURN INTO GIRLS HOLY S FUCK

Yahoeba: found female me x female kyoutani

Yahoeba: I can't blame the people who make these these are like super hot

Saltychild: I think me x semi is the most popular ship with me in it this is crazy

Semisemi: me x TENDOU is the most popular ship with me in it I can't believe this

Crowmommy: THERES A ME X SEMI 

Pure: go   2      S Le ep

Greatsetter: Guys I need to sleep to run in the morning all of you can talk about this tomorrow or in the morning whatever goodnight all of you

Greatsetter: sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because I was bored ok thanks


	6. Why just have pretty setters? Why not pretty people related to volleyball in some way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is so fucking long but I just want to make things hectic and I am staying up all night on a school night and I'm going to regret this

Greatsetter: shhh it's hinata I'm gonna add myself and then add people ok ok they are pretty dont worry + my friends

**Greatsetter has added sunshine to Pretty Setter Squad.**

**sunshine has added Fukboi, Yacchan, Shimizulife, RussianSkater, Tigerskater, And Yuuri.**

Mcsatan: who the fuck 

Yacchan: HINATAKUN WHY AM I HER E JDJDIXJ IM SOR RY FOR INTRUDING EIDMDIKE

Tigerskater: it's the chibi guy 

Sunshine: i

sunshine: DO NOT call me short 

Yahoeba: LITERALLY who the fuck is that

Tigerskater: Yuri from Russia Ice Skater 

Yuuri: Yuuri from Japan Ice Skater

RussianSkater: best skater in Russia !! Well I retired to train my dear Yuuri ;3c

Yuuri: UEKDIDJEFO

Yacchan: YACHI HITOKA IDMFOCJRR FIRST YEAR MANAGER FROM VOLLEYBALL CLUBAT KARASUNO 

Yahoeba: UR THE CUTE GIRL THAT I TRIED GETTING ATTENTION FROM AT THE MATCH EIFKL

Yahoeba: who

Yahoeba: no one saw that who r u

saltychild: WHAT DID U DO TO GET HER ATTENTION

Yahoeba: ,,, i threw a volleyball but then stupid hanamaki-san had to fuck up his practice receive and it went flying at her and then the other manager saved her 

Yacchan: I love shimizu-senpai

Yacchan: WAIT a second

Yacchan: SHES IN TIS CHAT WH AT IENFIDJENF 

Shimizulife: Hitoka we are dating why are you worrying 

RussianSkater: awww lesbians 

Yuuri: VIKTOR U CZNT HUST SAY THA T

RussianSkater: why not??

Yuuri: U JSYT CNAT 

RussianSkater: :((( but 

Tigerskater: They are girls 

Tigerskater: o 

Shimizulife: so why does Hinata know Ice skaters Is the only question I have???

Sunshine: o because I tried Ice skating once and i knocked into yuuri and then I became friends with his friends and yeah pretty cool am I right

Shimizulife: they are adults though???

Tigerskater: I'm 15

Shimizulife: isn't Viktor like 30 ans Yuuri is like 26?? 27??? 

Yacchan: HINATA U KNOW A 30 YEAR OLD THATS INSANE

RussianSkater: im not 30!!!! I'm 27!! Yuri is 23 !!! And Yurio is 15 !

Yacchan: U KNOW A 27 YeAR OLD HIN ATA

Shimizulife: why are there skaters here anyways

Shimizulife: why am I here

Shimizulife: this is a pretty setter chat

Yacchan: you'd be a great setter Shimizu !!

Shimizulife: Aw thank you hitoka but track is my thing

Yacchan: O YEAH I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT TIME WHEN WE WERE BATHING AND U TOLD ME THAT XDND IM SSORRY

Saltychild: stop u are giving me diabetes

Yacchan: IM SORR RY 

Shimizulife: hitoka its fine ily

Yacchan: HEDOD ILYT

Saltychild: GET AWAY WITH UR DIABETES

**Yahoeba renamed Saltychild, Mcasshole.**

Mcasshole: ok first of all fuck u 2

Mcasshole: 2nd of all i just don't like that sweet stuff smh

Yahoeba: we need to get u a boyfriend

Yahoeba: if I think about it that salty yuri guy would be perfect

Tigerskater: FUCK YOU

Tigerskater: why would I date a volleyball player volleyball is worst sport

Yahoeba: BITCH did u just

Greatsetter: brb going to Russia to beat this kids ass 

Mcasshole: U just insulted my entire life

Mcasshole: ice skating is for losers

Tigerskater: WHAT THE FUCK DID U JUST SAY WANNA GO U LITTLE CUNT

Mcasshole: COME AT ME U FUCKTARD

Fukboi: let's just solve this in a civilized way

Fukboi: I'll grab Shirabu and yeah I'll grab him

Semisemi: don't touch my kouhai i will kill u

Yahoeba: senpai and kouhai goals !! 

Tigerskater: I hate all of u

Yuuri: but u hate everyone???

Crowmommy: burn 

Greatsetter: Oh my fuck HINATA IMBHOUNH TO KILL YOU

Greatsetter: ICE SKATER L EAV E

Greatsetter: FUCKING L E AVE

Yacchan: plz don't kill Hinata I don't want a fight like the other time to break out again it scares me plz no nonoooo

Greatsetter: don't worry I won't 

Shimizulife: Hitoka come over we can cuddle

Yacchan: Y ES 

Crowmommy: I love seeing my tiny lesbians off to cuddle its cute

Fukboi: YO ITS THE GIRL I HIT ON AT THE GYM & THEN HINATA LIKE JUMPED IN FROM TOF HERAND I WA S LIKE HOL Y S H I TU 

Crowmommy: u

Crowmommy: U hit on Shimizu

Crowmommy: im going to hit u in the throat 

Fukboi: plz no

Kitten: why is there never peace here 

Mcsatan: no idea

Greatsetter: @ ICE SKATERS IM KICKING U GUYS OUT

**Greatsetter has kicked out Yuri, Tigerskater, and Russianskater.**

Kitten: nya

Mcsatan: aw

Pure: what just happened I was out and all this happens i

Crowmommy: no need to worry Moniwa-kun ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

Pure: that's not settling 

Fukboi: AKAASHI MARRY ME

Mcsatan: LEAV E M E  AL ONE

**Kitten sent a photo.**

Mcsatan: Kenma i trusted u

Fukboi: AKAASHI UR SO PRETTY

Mcsatan: im

Mcsatan: Im gonna do it

**Mcsatan has added Owlboy.**

Fukboi: who's that

Owlboy: U WERE HITTIH ON SKAASHI

Owlboy: HES MYS SETTER L AY OF F

Owlboy: L EAVE GIM ALON E

Owlboy: MKINE NOT YOU R S

Mcsatan: worth it

Kitten: that wasn't worth it you are going to regret 

Mcsatan: lol true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because I want it to be


	7. Miya???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya???

Yahoeba: ok so back on the topic with our fans and the fanfic and the fanart 

Alienboi: !!!! Yes 

Yahoba: I'M SO UNKNOWN WHAT THE HELL

Alienboi: im like one of the most popular characters YAY!!

Alienboi: WHY IS TOBIO CHAN MORE POPULAR THAN ME 

Yahoeba: bc he's shipped with Hinata

Alienboi: Then why is me and iwachans ship more popular??

Yahoeba: I DONT KNOW YY

Alienboi: I am honestly upset.

Greatsetter: about what? That I even surpassed you in popularity to?

Alienboi: IM LITERALLY GOING TO KILL YOU

Crowmommy: Ahahah fuck no u won't kageyama is an angel leave him alone

Alienboi: WHAT THE HELL HE JUST HDKFROEN HE IS TRIGGERING ME

Crowmommy: now what he said wasn't nice so Kageyama say your sorry

Greatsetter: but I'm not??

Alienboi: YEAH SAY UR SORRY TOBIO CHAN

Greatsetter: ok fine

Greatsetter: Im(not)sorry

Alienboi: YOU DIDNT SAY IM SORRY U SAID THE OPPOISITE OF IT

Greatsetter: i said I'm sorry but  I added another word in between it you didn't specifically say which order it was supposed to be in

Alienboi: I hate you

Crowmommy: Oikawa.

Alienboi: I will hate you in my mind but I am not allowed to express my hatred of you through here :(

Crowmommy: Good!

Pure: Guys,, please my phone keeps pinging and pinging while I'm out with my old team please 

Crowmommy: Put your phone on mute! 

Greatsetter: Oh yeah at the camp I went to, I met another setter

Mcsatan: Was he pretty?

Mcasshole: why r u even asking that all setters are pretty its logic 

Mcsatan: True

Greatsetter: Can I add him? 

Alienboi: I am inhaling and about to say no bc ur asking 

Semisemi: Just add him 

Crowmommy: it's been a while since you showed up Semi!!

Semisemi: oh yeah hi

Alienboi: WHERE HAVE U BEEN

Semisemi: out

Alienboi: WHERE

Semisemi: I don't know

Alienboi: HOW DO YIU NOT KNOW

Semisemi: just,, don't,,

**Greatsetter added Miyathatsme to Pretty Setter Squad.**

Greatsetter: Hey Miya san 

Miyathatsme: Tobio kun!!

Alienboi: WHO R U IM THE ONLY ONE THAT USES HIS FIRST NAME LEAVE

Miyathatsme: well guess I'm the another one that uses his first name too! :) 

Alienboi: GET AWAY FROM ME AND MY SON 

Crowmommy: he isn't ur son anymore stop he's MY son.

Alienboi: GET AWAY FROM THE PERSON WHO USED TO BE MY SON.

Crowmommy: That's better

Miyathatsme: What do you mean get away? We are hanging out right now so I can't really 

Alienboi: TOBIO CHAN WHY IS HE WITH U

Greatsetter: I want him to teach me but he probably won't 

Alienboi: Good see this is why you need me I'm better than him

Greatsetter: I asked you to teach me how to serve once and you almost hit me 

Alienboi: OKAY THAT DORSNT COUNT

Miyathatsme: You almost hit tobio kun? Jeez I would think he was even more badass than if I knew that but in the end he is just a goody-two-shoes setter

Greatsetter: you said that at the camp

Miyathatsme: Yep! Just like I also said how if someone can't hit my tosses they are nothin' but scrubs 

Alienboi: I bet ur tosses suck

Greatsetter: actually they don't, his tosses are very easy to hit!

Alienboi: HOW DO YPU KNOW?!ghasjdeiied

Greatsetter: I spiked one

Alienboi: ????¿¿¿

Miyathatsme: what he's saying is pretty simple

Alienboi: WHATAVER

Yahoeba: Oikawa san  is moody rn

Mcasshole: first time U talked shit about ur senpai

Yahoeba: FUCK OFF

mcasshole: FUCK YOU

Yahoeba: FUCK YOU TO

Mcasshole: LITERALLY GO SUCK A DICK

Yahoeba: KILL YOURSELF

Miyathatsme: Wow! I bet you guys are best friends :)

Mcasshole: FUCK U

Miyathatsme: excuse u

Miyathatsme: who even R u

Mcasshole: Shirabu Kenjirou Setter for Shiratorizawa 

Miyathatsme: Shirabu??

Miyathatsme: you're just like tobio kun !!!

Miyathatsme: A goody two shoes setter!!

Mcasshole: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.

Greatsetter: you don't live in the US we live in Japan

Miyathatsme: lol that was hilarious 

Miyathatsme: you should have said all that the one day I called you that Tobio kun

 Greatsetter: no

Miyathatsme: would've been hilarious 

Mcsatan: What the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao This is so Short sorry


	8. UNCULTURED SWINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's just crazy

Miyathatsme: hey wait isn't Shiratorizawa the school with the cows?? Was it?? Donkeys?? Or smth

Mcasshole: YOU UNCULTURED SWINE ITS HORSES WHO R U

Miyathatsme: Im Miya

Fukboi: IM STILL HERE BITCHES

Fukboi: AYYY WHOS THAT

Miyathatsme: Im Miya

Fukboi: ???? 

Miyathatsme: hi

Owlboy: HELLO

Mcsatan: Damn i knew it wouldn't be long till you responded 

Owlboy: AKAASHI THATS MEA N

Kitten: that moment u regret ur life decisions

**Kitten sent a photo. (That meme where the guy is dabbing the towel to his sweating forehead).**

Greatsetter: that moment when Oikawa san doesn't teach u how to serve

**Greatsetter sent a photo. (that meme where it's the guy in 4 panels and each one getting more and more confused with all those equations on it.)**

Alienboi: FUCK U

**Alienboi renamed Greatsetter to, Stupidkouhai.**

Stupidkouhai: im not that stupid

Stupidkouhai: im pretty confident in my volleyball skills.

Alienboi: You might be smart in volleyball but in english u sure aren't

Stupidkouhai: who told you

Alienboi: Kuni-chan!

Stupidkouhai: i don't talk to Kunimi though??

Alienboi: he said that the Tsukishima guy on your team told him

Stupidkouhai: Smh Tsukishima has no business in telling irrelavant people in my life how I'm doing

Alienboi: RUDE YOU CANT CALL MY SON IRRELAVANT

Stupidkouhai: but I can

Stupidkouhai: both of them

Stupidkouhai: Kindaichi and Kunimi = Irrelavant in my life thank you very much

Miyathatsme: what'd they do to earn that title for you Tobio kun?

Stupidkouhai: it's hard to explain but it doesn't matter

Fukboi: they were probs assholES

Fukboi: BeT

Owlboy: NEEJDSIRLFISKE

Owlboy: OI KARASUNO BOYS WHEN ARE YOUNGOING TI COME TO ANOTHER TRAINGING CAMP I WNT tO SEE MY SON HINATA

Crowmommy: no

Mcsatan: Bokuto san you won't be at the next training camp

Owlboy: :(

Owlboy: ILL SNEAK IN

Owlboy: NO ONE WILL CARE

Owlboy: NO ONE WILL NOTICE

Mcsatan: everyone will notice you're loud 

Owlboy: MEAN AKAASHI MEAN

Owlboy: i shoUld aDd KurbRO

Mcsatan: BOKUTOOSAN NO

**Owlboy has added Churoo to Pretty Setter Squad.**

Kitten: im muting this chat now and going to go play love live bye

Chruoo: nnnnnNOOO KENMA

Mcsatan: Death is inevitable 

Mcsatan: and I welcome it with open arms

Alienboi: THIS IS A PRETTY SETTER SQUAD CHAT WHY IS THERE A MIDDLEBLOCKER AND TWO WINGSPIKERS L E A V E 

Stupidkouhai: yeah stay in your lanes

Mcasshole: don't want to get in the a crash do we

Semisemi: aYYY BOKUTO 

Owlboy: WHO ARE YOU

Semisemi: ITS ME TENDOU (stole Semis phone!) 

Mcasshole: that's a bad idea. 

Mcasshole: Everything is a bad idea when it comes to you

Semisemi: BOKUTO

Owlboy: TeNDOU??

Owlboy: LIKE THE TENDOU SATORI???

Semisemi: YEAHH BOOIII

Owlboy: WASSUUUPP

Churoo: GASPS R U GETTING RID OF ME BRO

Owlboy: NONONONONONONONO DONT WORRY BRO UR STILL NUMBER 2 IN MY HEART

Churoo: NUMBER 2?!

Owlboy: Akaashis number 1 <333

Churoo: YOU CANT PICK FAVORITES!!

Owlboy: WHY NOT

Churoo: BC U HAVE TWO BOYFRIENDS

Semisemi: WOAH TWO

Churoo: YEAH TWO

Semisemi: WHO????

Mcsatan: Bokutos then one who's supposed to say who

Kitten: lol

Churoo: ME AND AKAASHI OBVIOUSLY 

Churoo: YoU KNOW WHAT SINCE BOKUTO LIKES PICKING FAVORITES ME AND AKAASHI WILL GO OUT ON A DINNER DATE WITHOUT U >:((

Owlboy: nnnnnNNNNOOOOOOOOoooooOOoooo

Mcsatan: Free food??? I like the sound of that 

Kitten: me 

Yahoeba: Relatable 

Alienboi: SAME

Churoo: ILL BUY YOU ALL THE FOOD YOU WANT

Mcsatan: me - don't do it you have another boyfriend say you guys have to act fair,, me to me - lol nah man i want free food with or without my boyfriends

Mcasshole: ME HONESTLY

Mcsatan: Me to what kuroo just said - oh ok ,,, me in the inside to what he just said - YES YESYESYHS FOOD 

Kitten: you are so relatable but that's me when kuroo offers to buy me a new PS game

Churoo: :3c

Alienboi: U fucking furry

Churoo: U fucking aliennerd

Alienboi: >:(

Churoo: >:3

Churoo: nya :3cccc

Mcsatan: a cat can simply not have that many paws by its mouth Kuroo 

Miyathatsme: oh so that's what that is

Miyathatsme: lowkey thought it was a dick bye

Stupidkouhai: Miya-san no 

Miyathatsme: Tobiokun you don't know how inappropriate my mind can be

Stupidkouhai: o ok

Semisemi: *notices buldge* owo what's this?

Alienboi: UEJEODNRLFTS STOP URSELF

Churoo: >:3c

Alienboi: STOP VEING SO MEMEY

Fukboi: OMG

Fukboi: I JUST WALKED BY ONE OF MY SCHOOLS GYMS AND THIS GIRL YELLED OUT "FUCK ME IN THE ASSHOLE" IM WHEEZING

Stupidkouhai: i

Mcsatan: someone's getting some

Miyathatsme: doesn't it hurt to be fucked in the ass like girls aren't usually fucked like that??? Unless there some kinky sadist masochist person thingy

Mcasshole: I WHEEZED 

Yahoeba: IMSO

Semisemi: OmG 

Churoo: FUCK MAN LMAO

Alienboi: W H Y

Crowmommy: BAD

Pure: what even is happening

Pure: OH JEEZ I JUST READ WHAT TERUSHIMA SENT OMG NO

Yahoeba: Moniwa is the type of person to say FRICK instead of FUCK

Fukboi: TRU

Crowmommy: >:(( you aren't allowed to say FUCK in this Chatroom from Now on only Frick or I'm gonna kill u 

Mcsatan: well frick You

Kitten: akaashi y r u like this

Churoo: Let's Play who can type the least in every message !!

Kitten: (´ｰ｀)

Stupidkouhai: how to perfectly descirbe Kenmain one emoji/kaomoji or whatever the fuck it's called

Crowmommy: KAGEYAMA

Stupidkouhai: whatever I meant frick 

Crowmommy: I

Crowmommy: i can't threaten to give u more laps bc u don't really care 

Crowmommy: so !!

Crowmommy: I won't allow you to practice >:)

Stupidkouhai: WHAT THE FRICK SUGAWARA SAN

Alienboi: BrB GONNA CFUCKING CHOKE ON MY LAUGHTER

Crowmommy: OIKAWA

Alienboi: I MEAN FRICKING

Churoo: Smh u hoes can't even follow simple directions p disappointing 

Alienboi: FRICK OFF

Churoo: actually was about to be gone bc I'm gonna go out with akaashi now so BYE

Mcsatan: yes goodbye guys,

Owlboy: NO NO NONONONO UNFAIR 

Owlboy: YOU SPENT TIME WITH HIM LAST WEEK

Churoo: :3ccc

Churoo: byEEE

Owlboy: NO THIS IS UNFAIR AND UNRULY KUROO U ASS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't even know anymore


	9. Karasuno battle

Miyathatsme: R U GUYS SEEING THIS WHO IS THIS HINATA GUY

Mcasshole: what

Miyathatsme: KARASUNO BEAT SHIRATORIZAWA REMEMBER AND SO THEY GO TO THE THINGYS THE FINAL THINGYS HENRIENEFODN I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY OR WHATEVER THE FUCK THEIR CALLED BUT LISKEKDJDK KAGEYAMA HAS CHANGEDSO MUC H

Alienboi: ugh don't remind me

Miyathatsme: WHY ARENT YOU PROUD HE IS YOUR STUDENT

Alienboi: BC HE IS GONNA SURPASS ME ONE DAY AND THAT PISSES ME OFF 

Alienboi: ALSO HE I  SN  T MY S STU D ENT 

Miyathatsme: OK WHO CARES BUT STILL CHIBI GUY ON KARASUNO HINATA RIGHT

Miyathatsme: H O W 

Miyathatsme: WHY IS HE SO FAST FIRST OF ALL SECOND OF ALL HOW DOES HE HAVE THAT STAMINA CAUSE DAMN 

Semisemi: makes me pisses at how much stamina he has

Miyathatsme: WHY DO U ALL HATE THEM

Semisemi: Because they beat us

Mcasshole: bc they beat us

Alienboi: bc they beat us

Yahoeba: because they beat us

Fukboi: I dONT HATEHIM HE IS AWESOME

Miyathatsme: lmao every1 else is salty af bc of them beating them but then there's u

Fukboi: BC I GET TO BE CAPTAIN 2 YEARS IN A ROW IM ONLY IN MY SECOND YEAR LMAO

Miyathatsme: REALLY?

Fukboi: YEAH

Miyathatsme: o shit gUYS 

Miyathatsme: ISNT IT KAGEYAMAS BIRTHDAY  

**A/N I don't know what day it is where the play at those qualifier matches but the manga chapter came out today and so was Kageyamas birthday so,,**

Alienboi: HAPPY BIRYHDAY KHAGEYAMA

Miyathatsme: I thought u hated him who

Alienboi: OKAY I MKGHT HATE HIM BUT THAT DOESNT GIVE ME THE RIGHT TO NOT SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY 

Alienboi: IVE KNOWN HIM LONGER THAN ANY OF U FUCKS

Alienboi: 4 years !!

Miyathatsme: he loves me more though

Alienboi: SUCK MY ASS HE DOESNT LOVE U

Miyathatsme: he might not in that way but platonically he does 

Miyathatsme: HE ISNT EVEN FRIENDS WITH YOU WHY ARE YOU ARGUING WITH ME

Alienboi: HE IS DATING HINATA FUCK OFF 

Miyathatsme: STILL IM ABETTEE FRIEND THEN U ARE

Fukboi: stOP ARGUING JFC ITS HIS BIRTHDAY GO BUY HIM SOMETHING OR WHATEVER

Alienboi: GOOD IDEA I KNOW WHAT HE LIKES THE MOST

Miyathatsme: L I E S

Miyathatsme: BRBRBRBRB GOTTA GET HIM HIS GIFT

Alienboi: ILL GET IT BEFORE U

Fukboi: GASPS I DONT WANNA BE LEFT OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know forgive me


	10. The World is Going to End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaos

Stupidkouhai: guys u have to help m e Hinata is trying to convince me to play volleyball at a trampoline place and I don't know what to think of it

Stupidkouhai: like should I??? It would be so cool like

Stupidkouhai: HI S J U M P WOULD BE SO FUCKING HIGH HE WOULD FALL OVER THE NET AND I WOULD LAUGH

Crowmommy: KAGEYAMA N O I WILL MAKE DAICHI SUSPEND U AND HINATA FROM VOLLEYBALL PRACTICE FOR WE E KS

Stupidkouhai: ,,,but,,, me and him are like the most etensil people on the team what

Crowmommy: S U S P E N D U

Mcasshole: ha suck it

Semisemi: s al t

Ailenboi: SUGA CHAN U GOTTA DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT MAKE HIM S U F F E R

Yahoeba: lol

**Mcsatan has kicked out Owlboy, churro, and fukboi**

Mcsatan: I'd rather not have my boyfriends and a fuck boy in the chat thank u

Kitten: gOd bless akaashi keiji

Stupidkouhai: I'm going to the trampoline place fight me mother

Crowmommy: do u dare to fight me I have the power of millions to kill u

Stupidkouhai: IM DOING IT ANYWAY HE IS DRAGGING ME SO I CANNOT STOP THIS

Stupidkouhai: small boyfriend has first priorities in my life

Stupidkouhai: I have finally put my boyfriend in front of volleyball,, be proud

Crowmommy: aw

Crowmommy: NOW GET TO THE GYM AT SCHOOL RIGHT N O W 

Stupidkouhai: no

Crowmommy: u little defiant shit I will literally drag u by ur ear and bring u here

Alienboi: HAHAHAHAHAH U SEE WHAT I FEEL SUGA CHAN 

Stupidkouhai: u aren't even my real mom who

Mcasshole: o fuck he put u in ur place mom

Semisemi: we aren't even on karasunos team Shirabu stop

Mcasshole: well sorry I don't want a punk looking version of mom to be my mom

Semisemi: u little shit u know I have no problem fighting you lets go

Semisemi: I'm walking over RN fight me

Semisemi: hope u don't mind but I'm bringing tendon and he is bring goshiki

Mcasshole: TENDON

Semisemi: SHIT I MEANT TENDOU FUCK

Mcasshole: HAHHA IM WHEEZING

Yahoeba: tender salami

Mcasshole: FUCK, SJSIDNDIS HAHA AAH A 

Mcsatan: did

Kitten: that

Crowmommy: just

Miyathatsme: happen

Miyathatsme: ( I finished it for u guys uwu)

Alienboi: S H I R A B U JUST L A U G H E D AT A JOKE Y A H A B A MADE IS THIS DESTINY THAT THEY WILL A C T U A L L Y BECOME F R I E N D S DUN DUN DUN

Crowmommy: Check back later after this commercial break 

Miyathatsme: (I am the commercial) "Wow would you look at this! Lip balm with fireworks of flavor!" "Buy this now and get a free one after! And free shipping! Prices may vary" 

Mcsatan: the WORLD is going to END 

Kitten: akaashi pls leave Kuroo and Bokuto to die and spend ur last hours with me I need to be around a sane person when I die

Mcsatan: I got u 

Alienboi: aww you guys are like a couple but not like you guys aren't bros ur just nfjfndk how does one explain your relationship,, 

 Kitten: you know how one does

Alienboi: hOw,?????,?,??!!

Mcsatan: you don't. You just don't.

Kitten: exactly thank you for dealing with that Keiji

Mcsatan: No problem Kozume

Alienboi: YIU GUYS ARE PURPOSELY DOING THIS

Alienboi: it would be ashame if,,

**Alienboi added Owlboy and Churro to Pretty Setter Squad Chat**

Alienboi: your boyfriends,, figured out 

Owlboy: WERE BA C  K

Churro: loud gasps ,, Keiji

Churro: are you ,,, cheating on us :(

Mcsatan: I 

Mcsatan: yeah ok sure if that's what you think

Mcsatan: Kozume I'm cheating on my boyfriends with you now

Kitten: Oh seriously Keiji you should have told me I would have put my phone down 

Churro: an affair with MY childhood friend how DARE YOU

Owlboy: AGHJAKAAAHI

Mcsatan: who's aghjakaaahi

Mcsatan: my name is Akaashi

Kitten: ooooo need some ice for that burn 

Crowmommy: GUYS WHAT DI J DI U THUNK KAGEYAMA US GIUNG TI GET ARRESTED THUS IS BAD

Alienboi: GOOD

Churro: oh yeah Suga how is Daichi doing he better not be slacking off or I'll have to come down there myself and make him train :3

Crowmommy: He has actually been working very hard! We want to beat you at nationals so of course :D

Churro: oh

Alienboi: woah

Alienboi: WOAH

Alienboi: WHAT A COINCIDENCE THAT SHIRABU AND YAHABA ARENT HERE

Yahoeba: no I'm here 

Mcasshole: same

Miyathatsme: Gguy s have you ever thought of

Miyathatsme: VOLLEYBALL ON I C E

Kitten: please no lev loves that one Russian ice skater and u wouldn't believe how much he talks about him it is so fucking annoying

Churro: that would be so hard to do,,, play volleyball while ice skating

Owlboy: LETS DO IT YEAH BOIII

Mcsatan: NO

Mcsatan: I'd rather not have a brain dead boyfriend thank you

Kitten: he already is Brain dead

Churro: KENMA BAD

Kitten: distant hissing 

Churro: KENMA. NO GAMES FOR TWO WEEKS.

Kitten: WHAT

Kitten: KEIJI DONT LET HIM DO TGUS HELP

Mcsatan: I can't He'll hurt me

Kitten: what but your his boyfriend 

Mcsatan: Does everyone just think That I don't have sex ok cool

Alienboi: WIAH WOAH WIAH OK TAKE IT DIWN 29 NOTCHES

Mcsatan: you mean 69

Alienboi: AKAASHI N O THERE ARE CHILDREN

Crowmommy: Actually we can bond over this like what are kinks are so everyone takes a turn

Mcsatan: I like bondage it's pretty nice 

Semisemi: same! It's just like hard to explain but it's fun and feels dangerous 

Pure: I'm leagING NO

Yahoeba: I'm dangerous 

Mcasshole: yeah yeah sure you are tell us yours 

Yahoeba: Choking 

Mcasshole: wh at

Mcasshole: wait do you receive it or do you give it 

Yahoeba: both is okay with me !

Alienboi: THIGH HIGHS ARE MY SHIT MAN I LOVE WEARING THEM AND SEEING THEM ON IWACHAN

Crowmommy: I can never get that image out of my head now thank you oikawa 

Crowmommy: thighs are the shit though and I like the feeling of being taken over completely 

Stupidkouhai: I like taking over complete dominance and also delay,, I forgot what it was called but where you delay the other from Cumming?!

Alienboi: KAGEYAMA JESUS

Stupidkouhai: what,, 

Crowmommy: Waut what about you shirabu and Kenma 

Mcasshole: I'd rather not

Yahoeba: hands down bet he is a vanilla 

Kitten: sweats nervously 

Kitten: I don't really like having sex

Miyathatsme: that means your asexual??? Right??

Kitten: yeah pretty much

Crowmommy: that's fine you don't have to! What about you Miya?

Miyathatsme: hmm I don't really know like I sure as hell know I don't like it vanilla unlike Shirabu 

Mcasshole: FUCK YOU

Yahoeba: you only get angry BC it's true and you know it

Mcasshole: SHUT YOUR FUCK

Yahoeba: my fuck

Mcasshole: DIE

Yahoeba: not if you die with me <333

Mcasshole: DO NOT <333 ME YOU BITCH

Yahoeba: sending love your way !!

Mcasshole: I HATE YOU

Mcasshole: GO DIE

Mcasshole: YOU DICK

Yahoeba: Pssstt Oikawasan I think it would be best if you get iwaizumisan to suggest an anger management class to shitabu

Yahoeba: whoops I meant shirabu 

Mcasshole: I HATE YOU 

Yahoeba: Love***

Mcasshole: DONT CORRECT ME BITCH

Yahoeba: uwu always here to help fix your mistakes

Mcasshole: D I E

Mcasshole: B U R N I N H E L L

Yahoeba: Sorry sweaty that's where you are going I'm going to heaven because I'm a perfect angel

Miyathatsme: Shirabu is pretty much that one meme where "I can be your angle or yuor devil"

Mcasshole: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE ALL OF YOU

Semisemi: someone calm mini-satan

Semisemi: Dw I didn't forget you Akaashi you're the real Satan 

Mcsatan: Aw thank you <3

Churro: Lay of my husband bitch

Semisemi: Your husband likes me more obviously 

Stupidkouhai: btw I'm at the trampoline place and I was playing dodgeball with Hinata right and so we were on different teams and like what happened was a kid threw a ball at him and he jumped over it and then I threw ball at him and it was kinda too hard and it hit him in the face and 

Stupidkouhai: I started laughing whoops

Stupidkouhai: but I'm leaving I got to this is pretty much a date ok bye 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY PHONE BROKE SO SORRY AND SO IM USING MY COUSINS IPAD SWEATS also congrats me I got over 10k words on here and btw this was supposed to be a angst chapter where Tendou breaks up with semi and then shirabu is there to comfort and they start dating but I couldn't sorry


	11. Boring!

Alienboi: all of you are boring and I'm changing your users so you sound more fun !!

Stupidkouhai: oikawa San please no

**Alienboi changed Stupidkouhai 's username to, Tobiyolo**

Tobiyolo: NO

**Alienboi changed Crowmommy 's username to, Suga &salt**

Tobiyolo: Sugawara-san isn't salt at all he is a very sweet person who didn't deserve this ok

Sugar&salt: aw kageyama thank you !!

**Alienboi changed Yahoeba 's username to, Yahabooty**

**Alienboi changed Semisemi 's username to, Punksuga**

Sugar&salt: he does kinda look like me

**Alienboi changed Mcasshole 's username to, Saltibu**

**Alienboi changed Kitten 's username to, Nekonekoni**

Nekonekoni: no nico is my worse girl and she is Kuroo's best and it's so annoying BC he will be in practice and go like "NICO NICO NII" in the middle of it like stop kuroo u fucking weaboo 

Churro: I'm wounded 

Churro: I never knew,, you felt this way

**Alienboi changed Churro 's  username to, Fuckingweaboo**

Fuckingweaboo: I never deserved this 

Mcsatan: God no

**Alienboi changed Mcsatan 's username to, Fuckyourodani.**

Owlboy: you spelt it wrong!! It's Fukurodani not Fuckyourodani !!

Fuckyourodani: he did it on purpose Kou

Owlboy: oh

**Alienboi changed Owlboy 's username to, Bakaowl**

**Alienboi changed Miyathatsme 's username to, Ashitsumu**

Ashitsumu: feelin' the love here man

**Ashitsumu changed Alienboi 's username to, Dickawa**

**Dickawa changed Pure 's username to, Pureniwa**

Dickawa: Beautiful

Dickawa: what wait

Dickawa: YOU LITTLE SHIT MIYA

Ashitsumu: says it in the name sweaty

Tobiyolo: sweety*

Ashitsumu: Sweaty* 

Suga&salt: Be nice to eachother

Dickawa: HE CALLED ME A DICK WHAT DO U EXPECT

Saltibu: what do u expect u called him a little shit

Punksuga: fucking roasted

Yahabooty: I except death to take me please

Yahabooty: I blame all next generation captains INCLUDING YOU AKAASHIT AND SHITABU

Fuckyourodani: You can't blame me for teru's plans ok I'm an angel who deserved no hate

Fuckingweaboo: u are a devil wdym

Saltibu: Ok so I was only in on it BC I wanted to be a dick but I didn't think it'd turn out like this ok

Dickawa: I'm??? Missing???? Something?????

Yahabooty: I hate life is what your missing and I hate terushima yuuji and Futakuchi kenji and they should both go DIE

Fuckingweaboo: You're*

Yahabooty: shut the fuck up you fucking weaboo

Fuckyourodan: lol

Yahabooty: Wait is it legal to kill someone if no one finds out

Fuckyourodani: You are not allowed to murder Teru or Futa

Dickawa: you guys have nicknames for each other aw how cute

Yahabooty: I am in no MOOD FOR YOUR SHIT OIKAWA OK N O  M O O D FUCKING TERUSHIMA THE LITTLE BITCH HAD TO FUCKING SET SHIT UP AND. NOW I AM SEXUALLY CONFUSED ON HOW ANS WHY LIKEDO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I NEVER KNEW KYIUTANI LIKED ME OK IM DEAD I DONT KMOW WHAT TOD OD LIKE HE LOOKED SO DISTRAUGHT WHEN I SAID NOTHING AND JUST ACTED SHOCKED SND HE RAM AWAY AND I FEEL LOKE SHIT NOW OK I LITTERALLY WISH FIR D E A T H H H H H OKKKK

Dickawa: o shit yeah I heard iwa chan said something about how Kyoutani had come to his house today and told him some stuff but he didn't tell me what 

Saltibu: ok I may or may not feel really really bad like I feel really sorry

Tobiyolo: damn

Suga&salt: 100 ¥ added to the swear jar

Tobiyolo: FRICK

Suga&salt: but in all seriousness I think if shirabu feels bad about it it must've been horrible and I would really like to help you Yahaba in anyway possible so I think we should take a trip to your place and actually help you unlike terushima and futakuchi attempted doing

Ashitsumu: Sugawara Koushi- Roasting people even when they aren't there.

Dickawa: great idea ! Let's go visit Yahaba and actually help !

Ashitsumu: Oikawa Tooru- Attemptimg at roasting people but failing h o r r i b l y

Dickawa: FUCK OFF

Tobiyolo: ok let's all get ready to go hurry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry but happy new year love you guys ndidmdkdnd I'll probably have the next chapter with actual dialogue and shitsu


	12. Chatting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have no inspiration so I didn't show the part where everyone comes over to Yahabas and like talks to them

Yahabooty: Thanks for coming over yesterday you guys

Suga&salt: np 

Dickawa: no problem son!

Saltibu: ,,

Saltibu: ,,,,

Saltibu: ,,,,,,

Punksuga: he can't say your welcome

Saltibu: FUCK YOU

Punksuga: love u too 

Satibu: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Suga&salt: u broke him 

Punksuga: whoops??

Yahabooty: Honestly life is great now. I am friends with my friends again,,,

Yahabooty: I have a boyfriend

Yahabooty: I mean you guys didn't see that who

Dickawa: WHAT

Suga&salt: WHAT

Fuckyourodani: Who

Nekonekoni: what are we talking about 

Tobiyolo: idk 

Punksuga: Me 2 kageyama 

Saltibu: ,,,,

Fuckyourodani: His commas just like have anger in them I can feel the anger nowthat he knows he's the only single one 

Fuckingweaboo: aKAASHI WHO IS UR FAVORITE ME OR KOU

Fuckyourodani: depends on my mood

Fuckingweaboo: WHATS UR MOOD

Fuckyourodani: ,, Kenma is 

Nekonekoni: Thanks 

Fuckyourodani: Np b 

Fuckingweaboo: HE ISNT OUR BOYFRIEND ITDOESNT COUNT

Fuckyourodani: O well

Bakaowl: AKAHSSI

Fuckyourodani: No

Saltibu: nice

Fuckyourodani: How about let's all get back on to the topic that , Shirabu is the only single one in this gc 

Ashitsumu: im not taken uwu

Saltibu: Fuck off

Fuckyourdani: Two single people in this groupchat

Salt&suga: ??? When did I say I was dating someone

Tobiyolo: What you aren't dating daichi-san 

Dickawa: THATS A LIE YOU ARE DATING DAI-CHAN

Fuckyourodani: You're fucking with us Suga

Nekonekoni: All this time I thought you were dating the captain of karasuno 

Salt&suga: NoPe 

Fuckyourodani: 4 single people in this groupchat i forgot to add kenma 

Nekonekoni: Dating people is ugly no

Fuckyourodani: 3

Fuckyourodani: Actuallyno it's 2 because I swear to go he is dating daichi 

**Tobiyolo sent a photo (the photo is a screenshot and this is what it says).**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Tobiyolo: Daichi-san you're dating Suga-San right?**

**Daichi: What??**

**Daichi: Who is this?**

**Tobiyolo: It's me kageyama**

**Daichi: Why is your user name like that?**

**Tobiyolo: Oikawa-san changed it now please answer my question**

**Daichi: No I'm not why??**

**Tobiyolo: Damn**

**Tobiyolo: He was telling the truth**

**Daichi: What**

**Tobiyolo: Nothing**

**Daichi: If you don't tell me what I'll give you extra laps**

**Tobiyolo: lol ok**

**Daichi: I forgot you liked that, I'll make it so you can't come to practice for a week**

**Tobiyolo: NO**

**Tobiyolo: I'm in a groupchat with the pretty setters and we all thought suga was dating you but that happens to not be true**

**Daichi: Oh**

**Tobiyolo: ye ok bye**

**Daichi: Does Sugawara like me???**

**Tobiyolo: idk probs**

**Daichi: What do those mean**

**Tobiyolo: Figure it out bye**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Suga&salt: KAGEYAMA

Tobiyolo: yes

Ashitsumu: Fucking savage

Dickawa: Damn

Punksuga: Ok but are we not talking about the fact that?? Yahaba has a boyfriend???

Yahabooty: Shut up were talking about Sugawara here

Fuckyourodani: I wish for death kuroo and bokuto are at my house send help

Nekonekoni: AKAASHI NO DONT GO 

Fuckyourodani: I'm doing it

Fuckyourodani: I'm gonna open it

Nekonekoni: NO I WANT A DIVORCE

Fuckingweaboo: OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR

Nekonekoni: WHAT THE FUCK WHY IS BOKUTO AT THE WINDOW

Saltibu: Wild

Fuckyourodani: HOW DID HE GET UP THERE WHAT TELL HIM TO GO DOWN JESUS CHRIST HE IS GONNA DIE 

Nekonekoni: THATS TERRIFYING NO

Ashitsumu: We get off track very easly 

Tobiyolo: Easily*

Ashitsumu: Don't correct me

Tobiyolo: Fight me

Fuckyourodani: KUROOGO TELL BOKUTO TO GET DOWN

Fuckingweaboo: NOT UNTIL YOU LET US IN

Fuckyourodani: IM NOT LETTING YOU 

Fuckingweaboo: u know what

Fuckingweaboo: I'm gonna call ur mom

Fuckyourodani: NO DONOT CALL MY MOM KUROO

Ashitsumu: JESUS get your shit together

Bakaowl: IM DOWN OK 

Bakaowl: wait

Bakaowl: terushima isn't in this chat anymore wjy

Bakaowl: GOTTA ADD HIM MY SON

Fuckyourodani: NO DONT

**Bakaowl has added Teruhoe to the groupchat.**

Teruhoe: IMBACK

Fuckyourodani: kms 

Nekonekoni: take me with u

Teruhoe: WAIT I GOTTA ADD MY BOYFRIENDS

Fuckyourodani: what

Nekonekoni: what

Tobiyolo: What 

Suga&salt: no

Dickawa: DONT THIS IS A PRETTY SETTER SWUAD CHAT WHY R UNHERE

Tobiyolo: squad* are* you* here*

Dickawa: Kys 

Tobiyolo: no

**Teruhoe has added Daihoe and Futahoe to the groupchat.**

Fuckingweaboo: NO IS THAT

Teruhoe: it's daishou and futakuchi !!

Fuckingweaboo: FUCK

Fuckingweaboo: FUCK OFF DAISHOU BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN SPEAK

Daihoe: Don't talk to me that way scrub

Fuckyourodani: god damn it

Fuckyourodani: pain in the ass kuroo san don't dont argue and I'll let you in

Fuckingweaboo: FINALLY OK I WONT ARGUE ILY KEIJI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hdkirjfodjtlcjd


	13. GOshiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rly short bc intro to GOSHIKI ok

Teruhoe: hi!! I'm gonna add Hinata in bc ?? He needs to be here???

**Teruhoe added literalsunshine**

literalsunshine: !!! I'm back my friends !! This calls for !!!

**literalsunshine added futureace**

Literalsunshine: this is my new friend! Hi goshiki!

Futureace: HELLO HINATA

Saltibu: I actually hate you 

Futureace: WHO DO YOU HATE??

Saltibu: both of u 

Punksuga: Shirabu let him live 

Saltibu: no

Dickawa: Good Morning!! 

Yahoeba: no die 

Dickawa: THATS NOT NICE YAHABA

Futureace: you should have gone to shiratorizawa

dickawa: go die

Futureace: HELLO AGAIN THAT WAS USHIJIMA SAN

Yahoeba: jfc how fast do u type

Futureace: ???? IS THIS NOT NORMAL

Yahoeba: no it isn't 

literalsunshine: GOSHIKI ARE WE GOING TO PRACTICE AFTER UR DONE WITH UR PRACTICE

Futureace: YES!!

Saltibu: why are you practicing with the enemy 

Futureace: HE IS MY FRIEND! HIS SETTER WILL BE THERE TOO

Saltibu: i

Saltibu: kageyama give him the crappiet sets ever

Tobiyolo: sorry pride over volleyball I don't want to be known as a bad setter 

Suga&salt: he really is Oikawas student 

Dickawa: HEISNTMY STUDENT 

Suga&salt: ok 

Suga&salt: sure 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in a while whoops


	14. Send help you fucking scrub

**Saltibu added Suga &salt, Dickawa, Ashitsumu, nekonekoni, fuckyourodani and tobiyolo into HELP YOU SHIT STAINS. **

Saltibu: I shouldn't be asking younguys this but inneed help 

Fuckyourodani: what in tarnation 

Saltibu: ok so I have a crush on semi but semi is dating tendou but TENDOU broke up with semi to date ushijima bc "I've been pining!" And semi has been lowkey sad so I don't know if this is a good time to ask him out like does he hate me you guys d oes h e

Fuckyourodani: what in crush realization

Saltibu: HELP ME

Tobiyolo: ask him out

saltibu: BUT HE JUST BROKE UP WHO R U

Suga&salt: why not just try cheering him up and being sweet and bring him food and stuff and like all that

saltibu: THATD BE SO OUT OF CHARACTER DOR ME TO DO HE WOULD BE SUSPIOUS 

Suga&salt fINE THEN DAMN THROW COFFEE ON HIM IDK

saltibu: THATS EVEN WORSE

Fuckyourodani: but it's in character 

nekonekoni: my mood is shirabu not adding yahaba into this chat i

Ashitsumu: i wheeze D 

Saltibu: THIS IS ABOUT MY PROBLEM HERE YOH GIYS 

Ashitsumu: ok so from a scale of one to ten how gay r u for semi

saltibu: WHAT DOES THAT HAVE RO DO WITH THIS

Ashitsumu: JUST ANSWER IT

saltibu: I 

saltibu: a solid 10.9 

Ashitsumu: well son

ashitsumu: u have it bad

nekonekoni: you guys all suck at relationshipping?? Me, a person who doesn't even date people, can do better

saltibu: THEN SAY UR IDEA OR WHAT U WOULD DO

Nekonekoni: buy him a coffee, set it at his door with a note on it, don't have your name on it, ring/knock on the door and leAve so quickly like sonic so he doesn't see you and that coffee will make his day 100x better ok 

saltibu: r u a saint 

saltibu: thank you so much

fuckyourodani: I was supposed to be the saint,, u stole my thunder Kenma 

nekonekoni: love u to 

saltibu: I'm gonna go do that ok thank you guys bye

* * *

Punksuga: hello 

dickawa: HI SEMI CHAN

Punksuga: ,,

Dickawa: WHATS WRONG 

Punksuga: Tendou broke up with me

Suga&salt: fucking monkey ass middle blocker imma beat him

Punksuga: don't do that 

Dickawa: IM GONNA FIGHT HIM

Punksuga: don't fight him 

fuckyourodani: oh I see

Yahoeba: Oikawa why is everything u text in all caps

Dickawa: I BROKE MY PHONE LIKE I CRACKED IT ON THIS ONE PART AND SO I CANT UNCAPS LOCK IT 

nekonekoni: nice job 

fuckyourodani: kudos to you

Punksuga: imso 

ashitsumu: ausklickedjxo u sound so sad I can feeL the depression

tobiyolo: I'll let u cuddle my cat

Suga&salt: YOU HAVE A CAT

Suga&salt: SINCE WHEN

tobiyolo: since forever?? 

Suga&salt: WHY DO I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS

Tobiyolo: one day it was raining and like i saw this cat and i kind of felt bad for it so I took it home with me and now it's just kinda my cat 

Punksuga: send proof or it's fake

**Tobiyolo sent a picture to Pretty Setter Squad.**

Punksuga: it's cuTe

Punksuga: I want it but we can't have animals in the complex :(

Suga&salt: It's so adorable what's it's name

Tobiyolo: her name snow

fuckyourodani: basic ass names everywhere

Ashitsumu: I GET IT!! She's white so u named her snow!!

Tobiyolo: yeah

Punksuga: someone's at my door,,

nekonekoni: gasps

Punksuga: wtf no ones here??

Punksuga: oh there is a cup of coffee with a note

Punksuga: it says "get well soon beautiful, take this it always cheers someone up :)" 

Fuckyourodani: omg

Dickawa: SOMEONE HAS ASECRET ADMIRER

Futureace: HELLO 

Saltibu: no 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly idk anymore


	15. Jealous

Dickawa: Guys :(( iwachan keeps talking to this girl and it's making me mad :(((

Saltibu: ur jealous

Dickawa: NO I'm not jealous iwachan is supposed to get jealous of ME not me get jealous to HIM

Punksuga: (sounds pretty jealous to me)

Fuckyourodani: (Agreed. #jealousoikawa2k17 ?)

Nekonekoni: (#jealousoikawa2k17)

Suga&salt: (Will #jealousoikawa2k17 be our always?)

Tobiyolo: (Can i be like u guys and use parentheses too??)

Futureace: (I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO PARTICIPATE IN THE PARENTHESES USAGE.)

Saltibu: (U IDIOT WE'RE WHISPERING BE QUIET.) 

Futureace: (Oh!! I am sorry!!) 

Saltibu: (Smh)

Dickawa: I CAN HEAR U GUYS PERFECTLY U DICKS

Punksuga: (Is he okay?? Does he know he can't hear us??)

Yahoeba: (he's angerery)

Saltibu: (I think there's something wrong with him)

Ashitsumu: (I like this I can be my natural resident asshole self)

Fuckyourodani: (fits u well miya-San.)

Ashitsumu: (Drop the san thing I ain't no senpai shit)

Fuckyourodani: (Miya-kun??)

Ashitsumu: (Just drop it)

Fuckyourodani: (Miya??)

Ashitsumu: (Yes)

Fuckyourodani: (Miya-chan??)

Fuckyourdani: (Oh ok Miya.)

Ashitsumu: (WAIT FUCK NO YES MIYA-CHAN USE THAT)

Fuckyourodani: (no)

Ashitsumu: (Fuck did u just use resident asshole AGAINST THE LOCAL RESIDENT ASSHOLE IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE)

Nekonekoni: (He just out resident assholed u)

Futureace: (What is resident asshole?!!?)

Saltibu: (Kick him out aLREADY.)

Punksuga: (Ok ok I will one sec.)

**Punksuga kicked out Sunshine and Futureace.**

Yahoeba: (thank u)

Dickawa: GUYS SERIOUSLY PLEASE HELP ME WHAT DO I DO??

Tobiyolo: push her in a ditch

Dickawa: ,,,

Dickawa: I WANT ACTUAL ADVICE

Suga&salt: Aww!! Tobio ur learning!! That is actual advice Oikawa >:(

Fuckyourodani: don't push her in a ditch people think ill of ones who have hurt women 

Dickawa: damn it

Dickawa: >:((((

Ashitsumu: I may be the resident asshole but u see all u gotta do is become a word that's starts with P

Nekonekoni: prick?

Fuckyourodani: pissy?

Saltibu: princess?

Yahoeba: Pickle?

Tobiyolo: penis

Suga&salt: TOBIO

Tobiyolo: what it starts with p 

Suga&salt: THATS WHAT U THINK WHEN U HEAR THE WORD THAT START WITH P

Tobiyolo: did I fucking stutter 

Suga&salt: I WILL HIT U WITH A STICK DONT TALK LIKE THAT TOK ME

Tobiyolo: you would be no better than Oikawa-San then

Suga&salt: fuck

Tobiyolo: & then I'll give Miya-San credit for teaching me everything I know

Suga&salt: NO IM SORRY I WONT HIT U WITH A STICK ILL LOVE U AS MY SON

Tobiyolo: that's what I thought

Ashitsumu: P o s s e s s i v e 

Ashitsumu: Oikawa u gotta be possessive with Iwaizumi

Ashitsumu: Example- leave a hickey! It tells people "Hey back off bastard this person is taken can u not tell the persons moUTH was on this guy's nECK THEYRE TAKEN GET BACK STUPID HOES"

Fuckyourodani: ,,,

Nekonekoni: Akaashi no

Fuckyourodani: Akaashi yes

Nekonekoni: plz akaashi I have to see him in school nO

Fuckyourodani: too late I'm doing it

Nekonekoni: AKAASHI 

Saltibu: is he

Saltibu: which one

Nekonekoni: kuroo 

Punksuga: ???? What do u mean which one

Saltibu: did you forget, Akaashi has two boyfriend Bokuto & Kuroo

Punksuga: that is what u call a score

Punksuga: like on his end imagine having two boyfriends without it considered cheating

Nekonekoni: no this isn't good semi,, this what we are talking about is NOT GOOD

Nekonekoni: When Akaashi leaves hickeys hE LEAVES HICKEYS

Nekonekoni: like not one not two like moRe

Nekonekoni: it's insane?? And I have to walk around with Kuroo allthe time

Suga&salt: how do u know about this hickey stuff

Nekonekoni: He actually legit accidentally gave me hickeys ones

Suga&salt: Accidentally??

Ashitsumu: I don't understand???

Nekonekoni: well not accidentally.. but like me and him were out at an arcade and these guys kept bothering me and,, I don't like being hit on which is what they were doing,,

Nekonekoni: so akaashi got really mean and literally just attached himself to my neck and while I was looking away he was flipping the guys off behind us

Nekonekoni: akaashi is like the bestest friend okay

Nekonekoni: name someone who's ur friend who would willingly just give u a hickey to stop people from hitting on u 

Ashitsumu: that's really sweet stop ur gonna give me diabetes

Suga&salt: well technically you can share a hickey with anyone?? It's called love bites also and really you can love anyone any way? So even if it's a friend it could be like,, platonic hickeys??

Nekonekoni: yeah I guess so

Yahoeba: Recently Kyoutani has been leaving hickeys on me and I have to cover it up with makeup

Yahoeba: he gets really mad at it too and it's hilarious 

Tobiyolo: I leave hickeys on Hinata every now and then but not bc I'm like ur minejust bc i get really bored and it's funny to see him all likee JaudjxjdodfjldbtSTOP

Tobiyolo: He has a little sister and her name is Natsu and she is absolutely the cutest thing ever?? And having me say that is like?? A big deal like just look at her 

 **Tobiyolo** **sent a photo.**

Saltibu: I can feel the pureness radiate off of that picture 

Suga&salt: YOU BETTER FORCE HINATA RO BRING HER TO PRACTICE ONE DAY BC I SW E AR

Ashitsumu: Tobio-kun why don't u tell me about ur life :( even when we were at camp u didn't :(((

Tobiyolo: is that what I have to do now when I meet a setter

Tobiyolo: just tell them everything about me??

Ashitsumu: maybe:3

Fuckyourodani: I am back and kuroo is not please

Nekonekoni: of course he isn't you just gave him a hickey and left

Nekonekoni: wait let me correct myself, hickeys**

Fuckyourodani: I mean what's the wrong in it

Nekonekoni: you probably gave him a hard on or smth

Saltibu: I honestly expected him and moniwa to be the most pure but boy was I wrong

Dickawa: I AM ALSO BACK AND HAPPY AGAIN

Dickawa: he hit me rlly hard but it was so worth it

Dickawa: I can't wait till I see this girls face when she sees him

Dickawa: I hope she's really happy when she's gonna see him right, and then she sees the hickey and her smile turns into a frown and her face becomes pale and her heart just shatters

Dickawa: ahahahsjjj

Yahoeba: This is why we don't trigger Oikawa-san 

Tobiyolo: he gets triggered easily it's like trying to get through 10000 laser beams that'll cut u if u step on them in like a small room

Tobiyolo: since when was it hard to trigger him??

Tobiyolo: I've been doing it since middle school I deserve an award 

Ashitsumu: Oh yeah do you think it's ok if I come down Tobio-kun?? I'd like to come and visit you and shrimp if that's okay 

Ashitsumu: and play volleyball & stuff

Tobiyolo: sure

Ashitsumu: yeeesss 

Ashitsumu: OH YEAH

Ashitsumu: I don't think I ever told you guys I have a twin brother,, Miya Osamu.

Dickawa: THERES TWO OF U BASTARDS???

Suga&salt: ADD HIM

Ashitsumu: ,,, do i really want to,,,

Tobiyolo: do it

Ashitsumu: ok!

Dickawa: I actually hate u what makes anyone think I'll like this Osamu guy

Tobiyolo: you actually hate me to but you still helped me set to Hinata when I asked for it

Dickawa: YOU BEGGED

Tobiyolo: I just asked 

Dickawa: BEGGED

Tobiyolo: ,,,

Tobiyolo: asked

Dickawa: BITCH YOU BEGGED

Suga&salt: ... I'll punch u

Dickawa: YOU ASKED

Suga&salt: that's what I thought

**Ashitsumu added Miya to the groupchat.**

**Ashitsumu changed his name to Miya.**

Miya: hahahah u don't know which is which

Miya: hi

Miya: bet this will confuse everyone

Miya: yeah most likely

Tobiyolo: say my name

Miya: Tobio-kun

Miya: Tobio-kun

Tobiyolo: Okay we'll never figure out which is which let's give up now

Dickawa: actual reason I wish for death

Saltibu: Okay what's my name

Miya: Shirabu!

Miya: um

Miya: FUCK OSAMU NO LOOK WHAT U DID

**Dickawa changed Miya ''s name to Ashitsumu.**

**Dickawa changed Miya 's name to Oshitsumu.**

Dickawa: that's better!!

Oshitsumu: what did I ever do to you

Dickawa: Be brothers with that shit stain

Oshitsumu: Oh ok

Ashitsumu: UR SUPPOSED TO DEFEND ME IMMYOUR BROTHER

Oshitsumu: lol so

Ashitsumu: this is WHY we have issues

Tobiyolo: I swear if u bring Osamu im killing my self 

Tobiyolo: you'll make Hinata all confused 

Ashitsumu: IM BRINGING OSAMU

Tobiyolo: gdi 

Punksuga: Guys it happened AGAIN

Punksuga: someone left a coffee with a note on it and and it has a scone,, MY FAVORITE KIND

Punksuga: so we know now that. 1. This person is in love with me. 2. They are someone close to me or a stalker. 

Saltibu: Haha i bet it's a stalker

Fuckyourodani: loud hacking/coughing noises from far away

Saltibu: binch shut ur fuck

Fuckyourodani: don't talk to me that way I'll get ennoshita on u

Saltibu: Bench shut ur frick

Fuckyourodani: that's what I thought

Yahoeba: HA UR SCARED OF ENNOSHITA

Saltibu: BITCH U ARE TOO

Yahoeba: I mean like,, kinda but

Saltibu: THATS WHAT I THOUGHT DICK

Yahoeba: did you mean "That's what i thought (insert something I don't have)" 

Saltibu: OK FUCK YOU

Yahoeba: I'm flattered but I have a boyfriend

Saltibu: USJIXXKSIK 

Yahoeba: suck it u fuck I win

Saltibu: did you mean "suck it u fuck (insert something that never happens)" 

Yahoeba: BITCH

Oshitsumu: (girl fight)

Suga&salt: (they aren't girls)

Oshitsumu: (Girl fight)

Suga&salt: (ok)

Tobiyolo: they can't fight they're too afraid of ennoshita

Saltibu: FUCK OFF

Yahoeba: YEAH FUCK OFF

Dickawa: first thing they have ever agreed on 

Punksuga: Ok but seriously I need to know who's leaving this stuff here so I can kiss them

Saltibu: I

Fuckyourodani: (insert cackling noise here)

Saltibu: LESVE ME ALONE AKASSHI

Nekonekoni: did u just

Saltibu: YEAH I DID LEAVE ME ALONE

Yahoeba: ,,,

* * *

 

Dickawa: Aliens exist right

Yahoeba: I mean haven't we all dreamt of iwaoi

Yahoeba: WAIT FUCK WRONG GC THIS WASNT MEANT FOR U GUYS

Fuckyourodani: nice job you just exposed our gc

Saltibu: LMAOO

Suga&salt: it's 3 am wtf

Dickawa: YAHABA WHATS IWAOI

Yahoeba: the square root of 121?? 11!

Dickawa: I DIDNT ASK THAT

Yahoeba: Square root of 196?! 14!

Dickawa: NOT ASKING THAT

Saltibu: hahahh

Yahoeba: BITCH U WERE TALKING ABOUT IWAOI TOO AND HOW THEY WERE PERFECT FOR EACHOTHER GO DIE

Saltibu: FUCK GREAT NOW HE KNOWS ABOYT THAT AND ONCE U TELL HIM HE'LL KNOW SHJCIDW

Dickawa: WHAT IS IWAOI 

Yahoeba: no??

Tobiyolo: you really are stupid oikawasan

Dickawa: WHAT

Tobiyolo: IwaOi = Iwa x Oi = Iwaizumi x Oikawa = Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru

Saltibu: I HATE YOU KAGEYAMA

Yahoeba: SAME

Ashitsumu: (they agreed on something)

Dickawa: ,,,

Dickawa: WAIT THAT MEANS YOU SHIP ME AND IWACHAN

Yahoeba: Haha, toon in next episode on, "How Long Till We Die" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really update the summary of this fic


	16. Meet up #2

Tobiyolo: Wait, since Miya-san is meeting up with me why don't all of us?

Ashitsumu: I told you to call me senpai :(

Tobiyolo: ok 

Tobiyolo: Since Miya-senpai is coming why don't you all

Ashitsumu: ,,, u shouldn't use Miya bc I have a brother and all

Tobiyolo: Oh my GOD

Tobiyolo: Since ATSUMU-SENPAI is coming why don't you all

Dickawa: Ew don't call him senpai, but since you asked uwu I will!

Fuckyourodani: It's good you said it in the morning cause it'll give us more time to get ready and stuff 

Tobiyolo: Okay. Me and Atsumu-senpai will pick you guys up

Dickawa: STOP CALLING HIM SENPAI IT EVEN LOOKS GROSS

Suga&salt: (He's jealous)

Dickawa: I AM NOT I JUST KNOW WHEN SOMETHING DOESNT SOUND OR LOOK GOOD

Tobiyolo: ...

Dickawa: SHUT UP

Oshitsamu: he didn't say anything

Dickawa: DIE

Saltibu: I'll come

Yahoeba: ,, I would say ew but honestly I can't like we're friends now but I'll be coming 

Saltibu: Wow 

Punksuga: Sure me 2

Suga&salt: you already know my answer uwu

Tobiyolo: That's everyone right? Well except Moniwa.

Fuckyourodani: I don't think he'll be coming.

Tobiyolo: Ok, then that's all. Atsumu-senpai is almost here since he left a while ago.

Ashitsumu: uwu

Dickawa:shdnickeocck

Tobiyolo: Okay see you guys soon bye.

Dickawa: wait where are we showing up to

Tobiyolo: My house

Dickawa: You didnt give us ur address

Tobiyolo: Ooo whoops 

Tobiyolo: [Address] 

Dickawa: Ok! See you! Yahaba-Chan hurry and get ready!~

Yahoeba: ,,

Saltibu: i

Yahoeba: You're gonna have to go alone

Dickawa: what wHY

Yahoeba: I'm at a cafe with shirabu already 

Dickawa: GEH

Saltibu: Do I say I'm sorry 

Dickawa: :( then I'll just go with Semi-chan 

Punksuga: I'm out with Suga already

Dickawa: I'll go with Suga-Chan then!

Suga&salt: ok Oikawa! Give me your address and I'll come pick you up!

Dickawa: ok!! [insert address]

Saltibu: me & Yahaba might show up a little bit late 

Tobiyolo: k

Fuckyourodani: me & Kenma have everything we need + tickets so we'll be at ur stop in like 3-4 hours

Tobiyolo: ok see you guys later

Ashitsumu: One more hour!

Tobiyolo: k you brought ur brother right?

Ashitsumu: he didnt wake up early enough _(┐「ε:)_

Oshitsamu: Die

Ashitsumu: uwu

Oshitsamu: I hate him

Tobiyolo: Yeah same

Ashitsumu: IM WOUNDED

Tobiyolo: waitis ur brother even a setter

Ashitsumu: ,,,

Oshitsamu: classified information kid 

Tobiyolo: damn

Ashitsumu: 30 minutes!!

* * *

 

Kageyama looked down at the message on his phone and didn't bother to reply. He would just have to waste 30 more minutes and even by then Sugawara, Semi, and Oikawa might be there by then. He sighed as he went to get changed since he was still in last nights clothes. 

He was about to put his shirt on when there was a ring at the doorbell. He went down stairs, shirt in his hand so he was wearing no shirt, and he opened the door.

"Oh my god, Kageyama!" Sugawara said as he looked at Kageyama. "Put your shirt on!" He slightly scolded.

"..Well it's not my fault you guys got here when I was getting changed."

"You have a huge house." Semi said from behind Sugawara, "Plus, where are your parents?" 

"I think in America. Last time I checked they were." He said as he was in the middle of putting his shirt on.

"You see, If you really knew Tobio-Chan you would've known that!" Oikawa said.

Kageyama stared at Oikawa for a moment, unamused as he finished putting his shirt on. "Well come in." He said as he moved out of the way.

"We'll just wait here for everyone else. There's a tv, and food in the kitchen if it's needed. I'll be in my room." He said as he made his way back up the stairs.

"Kageyama! Wait! Where's your cat?" Suga asked.

"Oh yeah one sec." Kageyama went into his room and came out with a small white cat in his arms.

"Here.." He handed the cat to Suga who smiled at it.

"Her name is Snow." He said.

"Semi! Look Snow is here." He turned around for Semi who looks happy from just seeing the cat.

"Aw she's so cute." 

Kageyama went upstairs after that, not paying attention to them anymore. He went on his phone while he was in his room, looking through some volleyball websites. 

He heard a car arrive in his drive way and he seemed almost excited. He looked out the window to see Atsumu and he quickly left his room, running downstairs, a way more excited look in his eyes to see Atsumu more than Sugawara and Oikawa.

He opened the door before he could even knock. 

"Tobio-kun! How long has it been? A few months?" 

He nodded and Atsumu just laughed, he opened up his arms and Kageyama had a confused look on his face. 

"Come on! You know what a hug is right?!" Miya hugged kageyama anyways, scanning the room behind him and sticking his tongue out at Oikawa who scoffed. 

Behind Miya, they could hear chatting. 

"They're literally Futakuchi and Terushimas love child. No joke." 

"That's true. The undercut, the fringe, the hair colors." 

"Speak of the devil." 

Miya turned around to see Yahaba and Shirabu together.

"The Salt factors, what's up!" Miya grinned, as Shirabu glared and Yahaba scowled.

"We were right, their personalities even combine." Yahaba whispered.

"Wow wow, already gossiping?" Miya hummed.

"Screw off Resident Asshole." Shirabu remarked, grinning a little.

Miya put his hands in the air and backed up, "Okay okay, no need to get stingy." 

Yahaba hummed in content as they walked in together. 

"It's gonna be a while till Aka-chan and Ken-Chan come right?" Oikawa asked and Sugawara nodded.

* * *

 

Miya and Kageyama were off to the trainstop. 

"So you're telling me, you've never driven a car before?" Miya asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, I usually just walk to school with Hinata. So there's no point to drive and use a car."

"Oh I see. So how's practice going?" 

"Good."

"Mm.. Okay.."

The rest of the car ride was silence. When they arrived the spotted the two. Then the car ride back was silent. All of them. Really. Quiet. Setters.

When they got there Oikawa brought up a makeover with movies. He had brought a bag with him, filled with things for it, and they ended up going through with it. So just like last time, they were all beautified even more. 

They voted on what movies to watch, and they voted on comedy, even though Oikawa insisted on Alien movies. 

Then it ended in truth or dare. That was a wild trainreck. 

"So! Yaha-chan, Truth or Dare?" Oikawa asked.

"Truth."

"What's your biggest kink?"

"OH MY GOD." Sugawara yelled. Everyone else was laughing from a lot to a little. Yahabas face turned red.

"Um.." Yahaba thought for a moment, "Pass?"

"No passes! Or you have to deal with the penalty!" Oikawa huffed.

"Okay.. what's the penalty?" Yahaba asked.

"You have to text your lover that you want to fuck and you're horny, or if you don't have one, confess to your crush." Oikawa smiled innocently.

"I actually hate you." Yahaba and Shirabu said in unison.

Yahaba took a deep breath. "Okay." He took out his phone typing something.

* * *

 

Yahoeba: Fuck me I'm horny 

Kyouken: Yahaba wtf

Yahoeba: Sorry it was a dare by Oikawa San blamehim 

* * *

 

Yahaba and the others were laughing. Oikawa was made though because he wanted to hear. 

The rest of the night went on and on with even worse dares. Everyone took their leave by the end, Hinata came over as they were leaving. He excitedly waved to everyone as they left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yghjhshsskxs i got lazy at the end


	17. Hits blunt

Yahoeba: Is the ocean salty Bc the land never waves back?

Saltibu: The word silence, makes noise.

Yahoeba: Plants produce oxygen, we are breathing in plant farts

Saltibu: Do we turn of the light or turn on the dark

Yahoeba: If I hit myself, and I get hurt, am I weak or strong

Saltibu: Isn't it weird that we have voices in our heads, like the one your using to read this.

Yahoeba: Why Is Monday so far away from friday, but friday is so close to Monday.

Saltibu: If you get out the shower clean, how is the towel dirty?

Yahoeba: When butterflies are in love do they feel humans in their stomaches 

Saltibu: Isn't every picture of us when we were younger

Yahoeba: Can somebody die in a living room

Saltibu: If you rip a dollar bill in half does that make 50 cents

Yahoeba: Is a group of squids called a squad

Saltibu: If your shirt isn't tucked into your pants, are your pants tucked into your shirt?

Yahoeba: Why do they call it a boner when there really is no bone

Saltibu: There are more nipples in this world then there are people 

Yahoeba: Imperfect, literally spells out I'm Perfect

Saltibu: What do the M's in M&M's stand for

Yahoeba: When u say open ur mouth closes and when u say close ur mouth opens

Saltibu: who put the alphabet in alphabetical order

Yahoeba: If watermelon exists why isn't there firemelon, earthmelon, windmelon, the elemelons

Saltibu: If I crash a car of purpose is it still considered an accident 

Yahoeba: If you work as security for Samsung does that makes you a guardian of the galaxy 

Saltibu: Do you think sand is called sand because it's inbetween the sea and land

Yahoeba: is the S of C silent in scent 

Ashitsumu: STOP THIS IS HURTING NY BRAIN

Dickawa: UGH SAME

Saltibu: If camera lens are circles, why do the pictures come out as squares

Tobiyolo: I just questioned these more then I questioned my sexuality last year i

Oshitsamu: It's time for me to take my leave bye

Tobiyolo: wait what no don't leave ur my favorite Miya twin what the heck

Oshitsamu: I'm a wing spiker I gotta go

Tobiyolo: dang

Ashitsumu: and now u can pay attention to me!!

Tobiyolo: No I have to pay attention to Hinata 

Ashitsumu: ITS 3 AM

Tobiyolo: No I have to pay attention to Hinata. 

Yahoeba: I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi i love iwaoi I love iwaoi I love iwaoi 

Yahoeba: wrong gc lmao

Saltibu: Yahaba that's true dedication to a ship

Yahoeba: My OTP of course!! 

Saltibu: me 

Yahoeba: semishira is also my otp

Saltibu: DIE

Punksuga: What the heck is semishira

Saltibu: Oum 

Saltibu: it's garbage ok disgusting gross garbage that I HATE WITH ALL MY BEING

Yahoeba: smooth shirabu smooth

Ashitsumu: IMSO

Yahoeba: ok bye before shirabu smoothers me with my own guts Goodnight!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I sorry nah


	18. Is semi a setter

Tobiyolo: is semi even a setter

Yahoeba: what yeah he is

Tobiyolo: like are you sure

Yahoeba: yeah wtf???

Tobiyolo: r u sure he isn't just

Tobiyolo: a pinch server who knows how to set

Yahoeba: yes wtf he's a setter who's also a pinch server

Tobiyolo: he's a pinch server

Yahoeba: HES A SETTER JFC

Tobiyolo: no he's a pinch servef

Yahoeba: FUCK INHE HES A SETTER 

Tobiyolo: no he's a pinch server who knows how to set I'm always right

Yahoeba: I'm gonna pummel u into the ground

Tobiyolo: I'm just kidding jfc I'm one of the people in here who knows tons about volleyball

Yahoeba: GOD I HATE YOU

Dickawa: agreed uwu

Suga&salt: why are u being mean to my child

Tobiyolo: mom they're being mean to me

Yahoeba: FUCK YOU

Suga&salt: have y'all been worried about shirabu and semi like what happened to them

Fuckyourodani: y'all

Nekonekoni: y'all

Yahoeba: oh yeah shiratorizawa went to this college training camp

Suga&salt: first of all

Suga&salt: fuck u city boys we use y'all 

Suga&salt: second of all

Suga&salt: god I hate them wth college like rlly like god just set a practice game with Karasuno we beat u

Ashitsumu: I literally felt that salt just rain down on me and I'm not even from shiratorizawa 

Ashitsumu: ¡WARNING DANGEROUS LEVELS OF SALT!

Suga&salt: I can't believe I haven't beaten you into the ground yet 

Suga&salt: even Oikawa is better than u wtf

Dickawa: I'll take that as a compliment

Suga&salt: LIKE DONT THINK I DIDNT HEAR U CALL THOSE GIRLS IN THE STANDS "PIGS" WHEN U WERE SERVING AND THEY WERE CHEERING LIKE WTF DUDE THATS SO FUCKING RUDE

Suga&salt: OIKAWA IS FUCKING GAY AND TREATS GIRLS BETTER THAN U

Dickawa: I'm taking that as a compliment also

Tobiyolo: u just like Internet slapped him to fucking next Friday Suga-san

Suga&salt: no one fucks with sugamomma

Suga&salt: Except daichi

Suga&salt: Daichi could fuck me anytime and I'd be happy

Yahoeba: lol gay

Suga&salt: dude ur more gay than me everyone in volleyball is gay??

Nekonekoni: wrong I'm not

Suga&salt: ok ur the exception 

Fuckyourodani: neither is that bald dude on ur team

Fuckyourodani: it's funny how u don't think I saw him and Kanoka (from the girls team) talking and the girl blushing like crazy like omg

Suga&salt: he has a chance omg

Suga&salt: HE HAS A CHANCE OMG

Suga&salt: H E  H A S  A  C H A N C E  O M G

Dickawa: ok we get it he has a chance we don't care

Dickawa: only gays allowed god

Nekonekoni: OGAG

Dickawa: lmao o-gag on that dick

Suga&salt: WHEEZING

Tobiyolo: i can't believe I'm saying this but that was hilarious

Yahoeba: I gasped

Yahoeba: I'm gonna use OGAG everywhere 

Yahoeba: Kyoutani is gonna walk up to me and I'm gonna scream out OGAG

Yahoeba: fucker will be so confused

Tobiyolo: why do u call him mean names if ur dating him??

Yahoeba: YOU CALL HINATA A DUMBASS ALL THE TIME AND UR QUESTIONING ME WHEN I SAY IT ONCE WHAT THE FUCK

Tobiyolo: whoops forgot his name wasn't dumbass lmao

Suga&salt: inneed to start a team bonding thing what the fuck

Suga&salt: I want to teach Shimizu and Yachi how to play volleyball 

Tobiyolo: can Shimizu-san be a setter

Suga&salt: yes

Tobiyolo: I'll have to dumbass to teach Yachi how to spike

Tobiyolo: we can do this

Suga&salt: agreed

Yahoeba: I wish we had cute girl managers :(

Yahoeba: like yeah I may be rlly fucking gay but it's aesthetically pleasing to have a girl on our team

Yahoeba: but stupid Oikawa san has to be popular and so we can't have girl managers :(

Dickawa: IM SORRY FOR THE 2792937TH TIME

Yahoeba: :( 

Ashitsumu: y'all wild

Fuckyourodani: why the fuck is it everyone but me and Kenma who don't use y'all like seriously who tf uses y'all

Nekonekoni: I'm honestly disappointed in Miya for using y'all he didn't grow up in the country he has no use for it

Ashitsumu: Fuck off it's a good word 

Ashitsumu: do u have something better

Nekonekoni: yes

Fuckyourodani: yes

Fuckyourodani: you all

Nekonekoni: nyall

Dickawa: NYALL

Suga&salt: IM USING NYALL FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE

Ashitsumu: PERFECTION

Fuckyourodani: whatever it's better than y'all

Nekonekoni: be like the cool kids and use nyall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cool kids use nyall༼⌐■ل͜■༽


	19. Choke me

Dickawa: I woke up in the same bed and iwachan and so I was like rlly pressed close to him like my face was in his chest

Dickawa: so I was like ok but he was a sleep and I wanted to u know mOVE and so he's there and hE WOULDNT WAKE UP

Dickawa: so I poke him a bit

Dickawa: not even a bit a LOT UNTIL HE WAKES UP

Dickawa: and once he does I'm like hello there my dear loving boyfriend 

Dickawa: AND HE GLARES AT ME

Dickawa: AND SAYS "I'll choke you" 

Dickawa: AND I HAVE 0 SELF CONTROL IN THE MORNINGS

Dickawa: SO I SAY "choke me daddy"

Dickawa: AND HE FUCKIN G SHOVES ME OFF THE BED 

Fuckyourodani: Tag urself I'm Iwaizumi 

Nekonekoni: I'm the bed

Nekonekoni: wait no I'm not I don't know what u nasties did on that last night

Dickawa: WE DID NOTHING I SWEAR

Nekonekoni: lies

Dickawa: IM SERIOUS WE WERE BEING SENTIMENTAL LAST NIGHT AND CUDDLING

Suga&salt: me and daichi fucked last night

Suga&salt: four fucking fingers

Suga&salt: FOUR

Fuckyourodani: TMI TMI TMI 

Dickawa: get some kou-chan 

Yahoeba: I wish I had never saw that

Saltibu: same

Yahoeba: wanna make a suicide pack

Saltibu: why not

Saltibu: let's ask ennoshita & akaashi if they wanna join

Yahoeba: Yo akaashi wanna join a suicide pack 

Fuckyourodani: yes pls 

Nekonekoni: can I join

Yahoeba: yeah why not

Saltibu: I asked Emoshita he said yes

Suga&salt: EMOSHITA

Saltibu: that's his name

Yahoeba: I slept over at Kens and I suggested on watching animals being rescued and I cried for 3 hours

Yahoeba: I don't know how he stayed strong 

Suga&salt: my main mood is I can't walk now

saltibu: Gdi I'm committing suicide

Dickawa: #bottomproblems #relatable

Dickawa: sometimes I can't walk either :(

Fuckyourodani: ,, I have two boyfriends u guys have it easier

Saltibu: GOD IM KILLING MYSELF

Yahoeba: I'm sorry SHIRABU but I have to agree sometimes,,,  my ass is hurt,,,

Punksuga: Shirabu doesn't get it cause he's a virgin 

Nekonekoni: ur all nasty but tbh I'd be a bottom in anything so yeah sure I agree in another universe 

Punksuga: being a bottom is so easy though

Suga&salt: ikr u barely have to do anything 

Yahoeba: yeah 

Dickawa: unless ur riding them??

Yahoeba: ok that's true 

Punksuga: ,,

Saltibu; isctually hope u all die in a hole stop talking about sex this is so gross

Yahoeba: ur just jealous u don't get some

Dickawa: :P

Suga&salt: bottoming is hard too though tfw u can't walk

Tobiyolo: sorry can't relate not a bottom

Fuckyourodani: sOrRy CaN'T ReLatE NoT A BoTToM

Dickawa: oh mh gdo 

Suga&salt: waiy

Nekonekoni: Kageyama is the youngest and he tops 

Dickawa: I wanna top now but iwachan won't let me :(

Suga&salt: I'm ok with staying a bottom 

Suga&salt: bottoming is just easier and less complicated

Saltibu: I hope a fucking car crashes into me

Yahoeba: dw Shirabu soon you'll have our pain too

Punksuga: wait why

Yahoeba: ;))

Punksuga: wh

Yahoeba: ;)

Punksuga: don't tell me Shirabu is becoming a prositute oh no

Saltibu: IM NOT BECOMING A PROSITUTE GOD STFU 

Yahoeba: salty much

Saltibu: i will literally pummel u

Ashitsumu: idk what I am ayyy 

Tobiyolo: sry ur not allowed to top only I can be the setter that tops smh 

Dickawa: that's kind of unfair >:(

Tobiyolo: sorry u guys aren't as dominant as me??

Tobiyolo: I would've expected Oikawa san to become a top but then again it's iwaizumi san 

Dickawa: what???

Tobiyolo: usually the toppers are taller,, 

Dickawa: ???

Suga&salt: inform me

Tobiyolo: Tsukishima is taller then Yamaguchi, Daichi is taller than Suga, Kiyokosan is taller than yachisan,,, asahi is taller than nishinoya 

Dickawa: oohh,, Matsukawa is taller than makki,, and kindiachi is taller than kunimi 

Dickawa: kindaichi*

Tobiyolo: maybe it's just a coincidence.

Suga&salt: SINXE WHEN WAS ASAHI AND NOYA A THING

Tobiyolo: a while now??

Suga&salt: biTCH THEY HAVENT TOLD MEMOTHER FUCKERS ARE GONNA GET A PIECE OF THIS

Ashitsumu: no one wants a piece of u

Suga&salt: stfu 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNNNGGG IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A MONTHW TF IS WRONG WITHNME DONT HATE ME I NEED MORE SPICY MEMEs


	20. Summer is here

~~~~Dickawa: GUYS

Suga&salt: what!!

Dickawa: LETS ALL GO TO THE BEACH

Saltibu: no fuck u

Punksuga: Yeah why not

Saltibu: how do I delete a skype message

Yahoeba: ACTUAL MOOD

Fuckyourodani: why do you insist on making me spend money for train tickets

Nekonekoni: srsly 

Dickawa: NONONO

Dickawa: not just us!!

Dickawa: E V E R Y O N E 

Suga&salt: Can we even do that??

Dickawa: yes I do now call time!

* * *

Black squares began to pop up on Tooru's screen.

"Okay! So I was like, it's summer, it's hot, let's go to the beach but with our teams, but like all together!" 

"Okay? But what's your master plan?" Suga asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I hate the beach." Shirabu interuppted.

"Aw, is it because it somehow manages to be saltier than you?" Yahaba teased.

"I WILL ACTUALLY FUCKING CUT YOU." He threatened.

"Cute, I've been threatened worse." Yahaba stated.

"That's because you're dating a fucking furry." Shirabu said.

"Okay fuck you too." Yahaba flipped off the camera.

"Listen to me you disrespectful shits!" Oikawa whined and everyone quieted down. "So, we tell our coaches that is third year's want to do a little last celebration of sorts?? So we ask them if we can all go to the beach, and we'll all tell them the same beach! So then they'll take us and boom!" 

"Smart.." Kageyama mumbled.

"How will I convince our coach about that." Akaashi asked, "We live in Tokyo." 

"Just tell him it's a once in a life time opportunity to practice with teams from miyagi at a beach!" 

"Okay I guess so.." Akaashi trailed off as he thought.

"I mean, our coach is pretty damn strict." Semi added in. 

"If you tell ushiwaka im there, you guys will be able to come then." Oikawa hummed.

"Why the hell does it make me mad that that's actually true?" Shirabu asked.

"Because if Oikawa did end up going to shiratorizawa, you wouldn't be able to set to Ushijima whatsoever, which is the reason you went to that school." Kageyama said bluntly.

"I will literally punch you." 

"Can you even reach?" Kageyama asked.

"YOU'RE ONLY 3 INCHES TALLER." 

"That's a lot of inches." 

"FUCK YOU."

"He sounds just like Yaku-san but younger." Kenma said as he played with his PSP. "I don't really like the beach either but I would like to see you guys again, so I guess.." 

"By the way, where's moniwa? He hasn't talked in the groupchat in forever." Oikawa asked as a new screen popped up

"What's up fuckers." Atsumu said.

"Watch your fucking language you fucking cunt." A voice in the background of Atsumus screen yelled.

"SUCK IT!" Atsumu yelled back.

"wow, brother goals." Kageyama deadpanned.

A screech was heard from Akaashis audio.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF LORD LIGHTNING MCQUEEN." Yahaba yelled out as he jumped from his seat from the sudden scream.

"Ah, sorry, twin sisters. And a big brother." Akaashi brushed it off as everyone started laughing.

"What in the name of lord lightning McQueen is gonna be my senior quote." Oikawa laughed out.

"okay, okay, but Yahaba-chan get terushima to get futakuchi to tell Moniwa about what's happening."

"Fine." 

"Okay, now that we got that all together let's all decide a date!"

"A week from now." Akaashi said.

"You think you can convince your coach in a week?" Oikawa asked and Akaashi nodded. "What about you semi-chan and salty-Chan?" 

"GO SUCK A COCK."

"Yeah, I think we can with your idea."

"Sweet! Also Salty-chan, I already suck cock." Oikawa teased.

"DIE." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be RLLY GOOD I SWEAR aND VERY LONG


	21. Beach Trip

Dickawa: everyone convinced yet??

Fuckyourodani: Actually I tried convincing coach, but Bokuto over heard and stepped in and was like WE HAVE TO and now we're going

Fuckyourodani: like rn

Fuckyourodani: with nekoma

Dickawa: WHAT?? BUT?? YOURE LIKE A DAY EARLY??

Fuckyourodani: we need to get a hotel or motel or whatever

Fuckyourodani: Plus this beach is like a total tourist spot so we're going in the hotel thing that's right there

Dickawa: how do you guys even manage to afford that

Fuckyourodani: we sell drugs

Dickawa: WHAT

Fuckyourodani: im joking, during school festivals we make tons of money

Dickawa: how much?

Fuckyourodani: This year we made 10,000 Yen

Dickawa: EHHHH WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO ?

Fuckyourodani: ...Maid cafe

Dickawa: holy

Dickawa: what about last year?

Fuckyourodani: 15,000 Yen

Dickawa: HNdizjJDDIKED

Fuckyourodani: it was a kissing booth

Suga&salt: I bet you're the school's heart throb that literally everyone wants a piece of

Ashitsumu: we aren't allowed to come coach says it's a waste of time!! So r ry

Dickawa: YES

Dickawa: I mean

Dickawa: oohh nooo oooOOooo

Nekonekoni: actual mood

Yahoeba: dateko is coming

Dickawa: Yyeess

Yahoeba: johzenji coach isn't taking shit but Terushima is coming anyways but he's probably dragging the managers alonG

Tobiyolo: I heard misaki-san and runa are very nice

Tobiyolo: Yachi told me

Saltibu: I hate to fucking admit but after we said Oikawa would be there ushijima automatically agreed

Yahoeba: I'm gonna have to drown you in holy water Bc jfc what gets rid of that salt

Punksuga: but Yeah we can go

Dickawa: OK!! We all gucci??

Suga&salt: no were all Walmart

Tobiyolo: me

Nekonekoni: this bus is annoying I hate bus rides it's so noisy I'm committing sewer silde

Fuckyourodani: see you guys

Dickawa: YEP!! byEe!!

 

Akaashi was sandwiched between Kuroo and Bokuto the whole bus ride. 3 people shouldn't have to fit in a seat made for two, but they demanded it.

When they unloaded the bus and got into the hotel the coaches were choosing rooms. Bokuto volunteered him and Akaashi to share a room with Kuroo, which it ended up happening without any spoken complaints, because this meant Kenma could get a room for himself.

The bus arrived pretty late so after they all had something quick to eat they went to sleep. There were two beds in that room, but for some reason all three of them were in the same bed. In the middle of the night though Akaashi got to hot and got up and into the other bed to sleep the rest of the night.

In the morning he woke up to Kuroo and Bokuto in the same bed as him. When did they do that?

He got up and into his swimming trunks, and took out his phone to see where everyone else was.

 

Fuckyourodani: can you guys please fucking tell me how, I go to sleep in a room with 2 beds and everyone is in my bed, then I wake up in the middle of the night and go to the other EMPTY bed and then I wake up with EVERYONE in my bed again

Dickawa: I don't see a problem with that smh

Fuckyourodani: IT GETS TO HOT AT NIGHT THEYRE BOTH HUMAN HEATERS

Dickawa: lmao ur cranky u probably just need a bite!!

Dickawa: You're in this hotel right

Dickawa sent a photo.

Fuckyourodani: Yeah let me go get Kenma up.

Dickawa: Ok!!

 

Akaashi walked out of the room quietly as possible and into Kenmas room.

"Kenma-san wake up." He said quietly, tapping him lightly.

"Mmgh.." He turned the other way as he pulled the blanket up.

Akaashi looked around for Kenmas PSP. This was the only way to wake him up. Akaashi found it and took it.

"I'm just gonna take this.." He trailed off as he held the PSP and Kenma woke up.

"No." He said as he made grabby hands at it.

"Get up and get dressed and I'll give it back." Akaashi said, waiting for Kenma to get dressed, which after a while he did.

Akaashi texted the groupchat that Kenma is awake and that they're walking out.

When they walked out Oikawa was there to greet them. The rest of Seijoh was coming off the bus.

"Aka-Chan!~ Ken-Chan!~" He called out as he made his way to them.

"Hello Oikawa-san." Akaashi greeted, Kenma just nodding.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked as they walked to the Seijohs bus.

"Sleeping." Kenma answered as he tapped away on his phone.

"Ah, okay!" Oikawa said in his normal cheery tone even though it was way to early for this.

"Shittykawa! I swear to god, I am not carrying your bag for you! I'll leave it here for strangers to steal!" Iwaizumi threatened from the bus.

"Eek! Iwa-chan, why are you so mean!" Oikawa huffed as walked away to Iwaizumi who continued to yell at him.

Yahaba came up to them, Kyoutani following behind. "What's up."

"Ah, hey Yahaba. Where's Shirabu, Futakuchi, and Terushima? Plus where's Karasuno?" Akaashi asked.

"Dateko and Terushima are coming later. Futakuchi has to catch up on his 'beauty sleep'." He put out air quotations with his fingers, Akaashi snickered a little.

"I forgot. He's that type." He said after.

"Okay! I'm back!" Oikawa hummed as he walked back to them, Kenma looked up.

"Where's your bag?" He asked.

"Ah!~ i convinced iwa-chan to carry it~" He said.

"Shake my head Oikawa-san. Too bad for you I have a loving doting boyfriend who carries my bag for me." Yahaba hummed as he looked over at Kyoutani who was carrying two bags.

"That's unfair! iwa-chan and kyouken-chan are practically the same! Except iwa-chan is stronger, and is less antisocial" Oikawa whined, Kyoutani growled at the slight insult but then again he wasn't wrong, Iwaizumi was stronger then him.

"Who cares about that, at least he'll carry my bag without me having to ask! He's really a gentleman." Yahaba huffed.

"Could you not argue over your boyfriends, that's like pda but worse." Kenma said as he texted Hinata.

"Fine. I'll spare me bragging about my bara boyfriend." Oikawa huffed. "Now come on! Let's go get spots on the beach while the others arrive!" Oikawa said as he pointed to the trail that lead to the beach.

They arrived on the beach and set towels down, putting umbrellas up, bringing coolers and chairs. Not much people were on the beach yet, considering how early it was. 

Kenma was quick to sit down on a chair under the umbrella, taking out his phone. 

"Aw! Kenma-chan! Come on, come in the water." Oikawa pouted.

Kenmas mouth twisted into a frown but he huffed after some thought and put his phone down. "Where's the sunscreen.." he asked.

Oikawas eyes lit up and he scrabbled to his bag, grabbing the sunscreen. "Need help?" He asked.

Kenma hummed and nodded, he was too lazy to put it on himself, he spread his legs as he stood and brought his arms up and out.

"Okay!~ It's gonna be cold." Was all the warning he gave before spraying Kenmas chest who hissed at the cold. "Come on! Don't wanna get sunburned do we?" Oikawa replied as he sprayed along his arms and legs, Kenma turning around and letting him do his backside, as Oikawa was spraying Kenma, Akaashi sprayed himself but proceeded to ask Iwaizumi to do his back since Yahaba was busy having sunscreen rubbed onto him.

"Iwaizumi-san? Can you get my back, please?" Akaashi asked, his hand holding out the spray bottle.

"Oh? You're Akaashi, right? Sure." He replied taking the bottle and rubbing it in on his back. As Iwaizumi did this loud screeching came from near them.

Bokuto and Kuroo stood their with scowls on their face as they saw Iwaizumi rub in the sun screen. They quickly came running over when Iwaizumi finished.

"Thank you, Iwaizumi-san." Akaashi said.

Bokuto huffed, "Akaashi! I wanted to do that!" He whined.

"Me too!" Kuroo added, looking over at Iwaizumi and grabbing Akaashi. "Don't touch our Keiji!" 

Iwaizumi had a confused look on his face before getting what was happening. "Dude, I have a boyfriend chill, he asked me." 

"So-"

"Kuroo-san if you shut up I'll put the sunscreen on you." And that moment Kuroo shut his mouth, Bokuto did too.

"See. Sorry about this Iwaizumi-san." He bowed slightly before pushing off Kuroo and Bokuto to his towel so they could lay theirs near his. 

"Yoo! Akaash!" Someone called out and Akaashi looked over. It was Terushima. "Oh hey, terushima." He said as terushima ran over.

Terushima put his arm around Akaashi and grinned, "Futakuchi is gonna be here soon, Shirabu is here but he's with his team at the moment. Ennoshita's on his way, and the rest of us are here!" He stated as he brought Akaashi down a little and nuggied. 

"You know what's a good idea. Going over and bothering Yahaba." Akaashi stated with a small grin as he shoved Terushima off him. 

"Good idea! Thanks!" Terushima laughed as he ran over to disturb Yahaba.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, "He calls you Akaash?" He asked and Akaashi nodded.

"Whaat! That's no fair, he gets to call you a nickname?!" Bokuto whined.

"You call me Keiji that's good enough." Akaashi hummed as he grabbed the sunscreen. "Lay down on your towels." He stated and they both listened. Akaashi quickly got the sunscreen on them. Bokuto pouted as he sat up. 

"I thought that would be more seductive." He mumbled.

"Oh well, your dreams were shattered." Akaashi smiled and patted Bokuto on the back. As that happened terushima was annoying Yahaba and Kyoutani.

"What's up beehive, creampuff!" Terushima called at Kyoutani and Yahaba. 

"What the fuck?" Kyoutani said as Yahaba sprayed him.

Terushima grinned as he sat down on Yahabas towel. "What is up my dudes."

"The Fuck." Kyoutani said one more. 

"What's up bitches!" Futakuchi walked towards them, sitting down by Terushima.

"God I shouldn't have invited dateko." Yahaba groaned as he was also sprayed. 

"Yahaba don't go salty on me." Futakuchi huffed. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Want sunscreen?" Yahaba asked.

"Nah. I'm fine." Futakuchi waved it off.

"You're gonna regret that so much." Yahaba rolled his eyes as he placed his sunscreen by the towel.

"Ahh! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Hinata yelled as he stepped on the sand barefooted. "Hot!!" He yelled as he ran to the water.

"Wait! Hinata! Put on sunscreen!" Sugawara yelled as he chased after him. 

"Ohh, Shimizu-san, you look great!" Kaori commented as she walked up from behind Kiyoko.

"Oh, good morning Suzumeda. Thank you, you look stunning as well. Where is Shirofuku?" She asked.

"She's in the hotel for free food. In the mornings there's free breakfast." She replied and Kiyoko giggled.

"Sounds just like her." She replied. 

"Where's Yacchan?" Kaori asked.

"She's with Yamaguchi-kun and Tsukishima-kun, she wanted to help bring some of the chairs." 

"She's so nice."

Kiyoko hummed an agreement. 

"Wanna lay out towels there?" Kaori asked as he pointed to an empty area.

Kiyoko nodded and they did so, laying down two extra towels for Yachi and Yukie.

"Oh um, hey, Terushima dragged us a long, mind if we sit by you guys?" Misaki came up and asked, Runa behind her.

"Of course!" Kaori replied and Kiyoko nodded with a smile. 

"Thanks." She replied as she laid down a towel, Runa soon following.

 After a while everyone was finally actually on the beach and ready. Everyone was lathered in sunscreen (except Futakuchi, he is a fool) and playing around.

The girls had set up a volleyball net, they were going to play volleyball together. Only the girls though. They were playing 2v2s since Yachi and Runa were too scared to try it out.

Kiyoko & Yukie were on the same team, leaving Kaori & Misaki on the other.

Kageyama wasn't budging and wouldn't get in the water at all.

"You know, I heard that if you run and play around in the beach water it makes you faster, I've seen professionals practice volleyball in the water since it helps." Sugawara said to Daichi, making sure it was loud enough for Kageyama to hear.

Kageyamas ears perked up and in seconds he was in the water, joining Hinata, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi.

Ennoshita and Akaashi were going around, taking pictures of everything interesting the saw. Akaashi found a starfish and a sea urchin. 

Shirabu was under an umbrella by Kenma, both of them not even touching the light. The sun was their enemy, even with sunscreen on they both would get burned easily. Shirabu huffed and got up, "Whatever, I want to do something." He stated, probably going to regret this decision later.

Akaashi walked up to Kenma, "Come on Kenma, let's go walk around. I brought this hat, you can wear it, it'll protect you from the sun." It was one of those large sun hats and Kenma starred at it before taking it, placing it on his head as he stood up. 

"Thanks."

Akaashi captured some good photos of Kenma.

In the water Hinata was now mounted on top of Bokuto shoulders, Yachi, to her own terror, was mounted on Kuroos shoulders.

"H-Hinata-kun! I think we should stop, someone will get hurt!" Yachi stuttered out, it was the truth, but also an excuse for her to be able to go down.

Hinata looked at her for a bit before agreeing, "She's right!" He said as he got off of Bokuto, Kuroo letting Yachi down. In the background Tanaka and Noya were standing there, dark looks on their faces, even Daichi had a scowl on his face.

Oikawa was scooped up off his towel, Iwaizumi was the one picking him up.

"To the water we go iwa-chan!" He said out loud. 

Iwaizumi wadded into his knees and then threw Oikawa into the water, Oikawa screaming as he fell in.

Everyone heard his scream and looked over, laughing and when Oikawa finally emerged from the water he frowned. "Iwa-chan! You're so mean!" He whined.

Iwaizumi put a finger up to his own lips, "Shhh, stop complaining." 

"Iwa-chan!" 

Iwaizumi laughed a bit and grabbed Oikawa softly, oikawas face turning red.

Iwaizumi then proceed to ruffle Oikawas hair. "Now stop acting like a child." 

"I have so many conflicted feelings." Oikawa sighed but hugged Iwaizumi. "Let's go to the sandbar!" He said before grabbing Iwaizumis hand and running off deeper into the water.

As Shirabu walked along the beach, Terushima came up from behind him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Shirabu, my man, have you ever thought of stealing a stop sign?" Terushima asked.

"Terushima, what the fuck? No?" Shirabu had a confused look on his face.

"I mean, it would be fun, don't you think?"

"No?! What's wrong with you?" Shirabu asked.

"Everything to be honest."

"Probably." 

"Shirabu!" Semi called out. "Reapply sunscreen!" He reminded him.

Terushima coughed, imitating Shirabus voice, "He hates me, it would seem out of character if I asked him out." He told Shirabu.

"Oh shut up! He does!"

"he just told you to reapply sunscreen, if he hated you he would want to see you suffer." Terushima remarked.

"Okay, that's true, But he hates me!" 

"Yeah, yeah sure. Okay." Terushima walked with Shirabu over to his towel, which was right by semis.

"Oh! Semi-san, can you help Shirabu with the sunscreen on his back? I need to go get Futakuchi, he didn't put any sunscreen at all!" Terushima mused before he ran off.

"Sure?" Semi said and looked up at shirabu since he was sitting down. "Here, come here." Semi patted a part of the towel near him and when he was rubbing in the sunscreen on Shirabus back, his face turned red, and it wasn't from the sun. 

"You already got burnt on your face!" Semi slightly scolded as he put some sunscreen on his hand and grabbed Shirabus face, rubbing it in. 

"Did you know you can eat weed?" Yahaba said out loud as he talked to Terushima and Futakuchi.

"You can?" They both asked.

Yahaba nodded, "I was watching an american show, it's called bong appétit or something like that, and they make meals but with cannabis, I want to eat weed."

"Aw man, so do I." Terushima sighed. "It sounds so cool! And good!"

"It does sound pretty cool." Futakuchi agreed.

"Why're you talking about eatin' weed, huh?" Kamisaki asked.

"It sounds cool, don't you think? You could get high from eating dinner!" Futakuchi said.

"Futakuchi No." Moniwa answered.

"You're not my parent!" He huffed and Yahaba laughed. "Yahaba brought up the idea anyways!" He whined.

"What?! Don't throw me under the bus!" 

Terushima chuckled.

Hours passed and the beach fun came to an end. From 8 a.m. to 4 p.m. everyone was very tired.

"Ouch, Ouch, ouch." Futakuchi continued as he walked, more like waddled, he had horrible sunburn, to the buses.

"You are a fool for not putting sunscreen on." Shirabu stated.

"Agreed." Yahaba added.

"I got a ton of great pictures." Akaashi remarked and Oikawa looked over on to his camera as Akaashi went through the pictures. 

"Ooh! Those ones with Kenma look good, that's a really cute hat." Oikawa replied.

"Thanks." Akaashi and Kenma said in unison.

"No problem! Nice job Aka-chan." Oikawa smiled as him, Yahaba, and the rest of Seijoh mounted their bus.

Next was Karasuno, then Shiratorizawa, and last was Dateko. Terushima and the two managers came in a car.

Akaashi and Kenma made their way back up into the hotel rooms. They both took showers before deciding on taking a nap. 

* * *

Saltibu: you guys futakuchi got such a bad sunburn I'm Wheezing

Yahoeba: that was his own fault smh I offered sunscreen

Punksuga: Shirabu you ended up getting burnt af your self

Saltibu: BUT I PUT SUNSCREEN ON FUTAKUCHI DIDNT SMHSMJSNHSM

Yahoeba: can't even tell what emotions were put into that messge

Tobiyolo: messge 

Suga&salt: messge 

Yahoeba: stfu imtieed 

Tobiyolo: tieed 

Yahoeba: die

Suga&salt: tbh I'm gonna go take a shower & then nap

Tobiyolo: same Hinata actually passed out im surprised

Yahoeba: I guess I will too

Saltibu: jokes on u guys I already took a shower but I'm gonna take a nap

Punksuga: ^

Salt&suga: well, have a good nap!! 

Tobiyolo: u too

Yahoeba: ^

Saltibu: ^^

Punksuga: ^^^

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way more creative in my mind :( but inspiration is running llloooww


	22. I once stole a stop sign

Dickawa: what are some wild things you guys have done at parties

Suga&salt: I broke a ping pong table

Yahoeba: smoked catnip

Saltibu: woke up in the party hosts neighbors pool

Nekonekoni: got stuck in a tree

Punksuga: what the fuck is wrong with you guys

Tobiyolo: not in my Christian suburbs

Suga&salt: LMAO

Fuckyourodani: I win

Dickawa: ??  What??

Fuckyourodani: I've done the most illegal thing here

Saltibu: spill

Fuckyourodani: stole a stop sign

Dickawa: HOW THE FUCK

Tobiyolo: losers I stole a cop car once

Suga&salt: WHAT

Tobiyolo: yep 

Yahoeba: that's a lie there is no way you could do that without being in jail

Tobiyolo: lmao you right I'm lying

Suga&salt: I WAS ABOUT TO SAY LIKE THE FUCK

Nekonekoni: Akaashi is officially the most illegal one here

Yahoeba: I kissed a girl at a party once

Dickawa: why would you do that

Yahoeba: ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

Dickawa: i

Dickawa: you look kind of innocent there and that pisses me off

Atshitsumu: I ordered 10 limos w a strangers credit card

Tobiyolo: okay but honestly how

Atshitsumu: idk it just happened I woke up w 10 rental limos in my yard

Tobiyolo: I don't even understand how that's possible

Tobiyolo: probably cause I don't go to parties

Tobiyolo: there's 1st year sleepovers who needs parties

Suga&salt: wait?? Like?? All the first years?? Or just Karasuno??

Tobiyolo: just karasuno

Tobiyolo: I wouldn't be able to last a night w Kunimi & Kindaichi there would be around 20 arguements in the span of 10 minutes

Dickawa: IMSO

Atshitsumu: me w Osamu

Tobiyolo: but our sleepovers are better ok

Tobiyolo: it's a different house each weekend 

Tobiyolo: this week it's Yachi's 

Yahoeba: W H A T

Suga&salt: wtf

Dickawa: isn't she that small blonde manager 

Saltibu: yh she is

Punksuga: What

Tobiyolo: what?? I said first year sleepovers that means all the first years on our team

Suga&salt: WELL I DIDNT THINK A GIRL WOULD SLEEPOVER W FOUR BOYS??

Tobiyolo: she's gay

Suga&salt: WELL WE KNOW THAT BUT STILL

Tobiyolo: she's more comfortable around us then anyone else especially me & Hinata so when we started the first year sleepovers we didn't want to be rude and not invite her so we did and she ended up being allowed to do it

Tobiyolo: she makes very good food

Fuckyourodani: tell her I apologize on Kuroo-sans half for terrorizing her 

Tobiyolo: got'chu

Dickawa: ever thought about what happens when you watch a show

Dickawa: that's like a animated one

Dickawa: and you think

Dickawa: what if I lived in their world and I was animated 

Fuckyourodani: 4th wall break

Suga&salt: what

Dickawa: what

Nekonekoni: what

Tobiyolo: what

Punksuga: what

Saltibu: what

Yahoeba: what

Pure: what

Ashitsumu: what

Fuckyourodani: I didn't say anything

Dickawa: Akaashi what the fuck are you on

Fuckyourodani: you're the one who came up with the idea

Dickawa: BUT YOU SAID 4TH WALL BREAK

Fuckyourodani: No I didnt

Dickawa: YES YOU DID

Fuckyourodani: I don't recall

Dickawa: AKAASHI WHAT THE FUCK

Punksuga: back to oikawas idea

Punksuga: what if instead of us being animated someone wrote about us like all the time in a book thing or something and they had this groupchat written to

Akaashi: 4TH WALL BREAK

Punksuga: WHAT

Dickawa: Akaashi are you okay??

Nekonekoni: Akaashi wtf did Bokuto and Kuroo do to you

Suga&salt: Kenma I think you should go check to see if Akaashi is okay

Fuckyourodani: I am okay

Fuckyourodani: I'm fine

Tobiyolo: Akaashi-San, all do respect but, what the fuck

Fuckyourodani: there's nothing wrong with this

Fuckyourodani: what if I was just fucking with you

Tobiyolo: it's too early for this

Saltibu: agreed 

Yahoeba: man imagine if we were written about 

Fuckyourodani: (4th wall break)

Yahoeba: AKAASHI STOP

Nekonekoni: Akaashi go to sleep 

Ashitsumu: did no one else see that moniwa came here for one second 

Nekonekoni: shhh we need to see if Akaashi is going mental 

Ashitsumu: he went mental a long time ago

Fuckyourodani: true

Dickawa: well I'm going to sleep

Yahoeba: same we can deal w this tomorrow

Suga&salt: gn!!

Punksuga: bye

Saltibu: Goodnight

Yahoeba: bad night ^

Saltibu: stfu cucklord

Ashitsumu: bye bye

Tobiyolo: Don't act like a 4 year old

Ashitsumu: gn

Nekonekoni: I'm staying up 

Fuckyourodani: Okay

Fuckyourodani: Toon in to the next chapter, Oikawa loses his shit over how stressful college will be and that summer is over! 

Dickawa: WHAT

Fuckyourodani: night


	23. College

Tobiyolo: I'm becoming a second year holy shit

Fuckyourodani: all it is is just more work

Tobiyolo: yeah but thisis the middle of my high school years this is scary

Fuckyourodani: I'm in the end

Dickawa: SHH STOP REMINDING ME IM ALREADY SCARED ABOUT COLLEGE

Dickawa: I've cried over 100 times because iwa-chan won't be with me 

Suga&salt: Hey dont worry everything will be okay!!

Dickawa: at least I get to room with people I know

Suga&salt: Exactly!! I'll make sure to get Iwaizumi to come over as much as I can! And I'll leave you guys alone ;))

Dickawa: this is why I love you Suga-chan 

Yahoeba: I still don't want to be captain this is scary 

Yahoeba: I can't take your spot Oikawa-san 

Dickawa: NOW YOU CALL ME OIKAWASAN

Yahoeba: lmao sorry ok this is a serious moment 

Saltibu: I have to agree w Yahaba I don't know if I can take ushijimas spot this is terrifying 

Yahoeba: this is actually terrifying

Ashitsumu: YOU TWO HAVE BEEN PRACTICING BECOMING CAPTAINS FOR LIKE THE PAST HALF YEAR

Ashitsumu: THE NEXT GEN CAPTAINS

Ashitsumu: YOU LITTLE SHITS I JUST JOINED THAT GROUP AND YOU'RE COMPLAINING N O W 

Ashitsumu: SERIOUSLY JUST ACT THE SAME

Ashitsumu: EXCEPT DEAL W UR TEAMMATES NOW

Ashitsumu: NOt thatHARD

Yahoeba: well

Yahoeba; fuck you its hard

Ashitsumu: first day of practice do a practice match between the team, new recruits on one team & the old ones on the other team so you can figure out the weaknesses that you need to improve on the new ones

Yahoeba: ew why are you being smart all of a sudden

Saltibu: yeah it's gross stop you literally fucking said 3 kilometers = 3 feet you fucking idiot

Ashitsumu: FUCK YOU AMERICAS MEASURING SYSTEM IS RETARDED

Saltibu: like you

Fuckyourodani: I have to agree, it was really stupid of you to say that.

Ashitsumu: don't use proper fucking punctionation what the fuck

Fuckyourodani: I have to get used to being Nice again. I don't want to scare off the first years.

Nekonekoni: you'd attract the first years Bc ur pretty and everyone's is a lil bit gay for Akaashi

Yahoeba: true

Dickawa: that is a statement that I cannot say is a lie

Ashitsumu: agreed

Fuckyourodani: I stg stop 

Punksemi: I'm excited for college but than again im terrified it's gonna be harder than High school and high school was hard like what the hell

Tobiyolo: I am the only first year here I have nothing to actually complain about 

Tobiyolo: I know koganegawa isn't here but still

Tobiyolo: I am the only first year

Dickawa: you lucky shit

Dickawa: I remember first year

Dickawa: it sounds so close but so FAR

Dickawa: I know I'm gonna have to say this but

Dickawa: I'll miss you guys

Yahoeba: STOP RIGHT THERE

Saltibu: I actually have to admit that I have grown... accustom to Yahaba and Oikawa

Saltibu: sadly

Punksemi: same I'll actually miss talking to everyone here

Suga&salt: STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP

Pure: I am a little late aren't i

Pure: sorry I don't use my phone often &  I have school work to do often and so I never talked here

Pure: but hey I guess I'll miss you guys too

Pure: now I'm leaving again because kamisaki is calling me 

Yahoeba: I'm crying now pleas e sto,,0p

Saltibu: I don't want to stop talking to you guys

Tobiyolo: I have never been hit with so many emotions at once stop this 

Ashitsumu: this is sad I haven't even known you guys for long but I'll miss it here

Yahoeba: WE CAN STILL ALL TALK TO EACHOTHER RIGHT

Dickawa: Yahaba, college is gonna be INSANE do you really think we would have time to talk?

Yahoeba: yes :(

Dickawa: :(

Suga&salt: this is emo stop this nonsense RIGHT NOW

Tobiyolo: ^

Saltibu: talking to you guys is so fun like I actually smile when something stupid happens and I love it when stupid shit happens and god why is life so depressING

Punksuga: Aw

Yahoeba: Shirabu

Yahoeba: I think it's time you confess like this Is your only chance

Suga&salt: OH MY GOD YEAH

Nekonekoni: oh boy

Fuckyourodani: I agree w Yahaba you should do it now

Saltibu: STOP IT GROSSES ME OUTTHAT YOURE RIGHT 

Punksuga: ???

Punksuga: is there something I'm not in on??

Ashitsumu: I'm not in on it either but hey we can be confused together 

Saltibu: Atsumu you were there when I had like a mental breakdown over it in the next gen cap gc

Ashitsumu: OH THAT

Ashitsumu: yeah this is ur last chance sunny boy

Saltibu: hwhekdmeimdkdj

Tobiyolo: I'll do it for u if u can't 

Suga&salt: kageyama no

Tobiyolo: fine

Punksuga: what the fuck

Punksuga: what are you guys TALKING ABOUT 

Saltibu: SEMI-SAN I LOVE YOU 

Fuckyourodani: HE DID IT

Yahoeba: MY EYES JUST WENT SO WIDEHOLY SHIT SHIRABU

Suga&salt: HE JUST

Ashitsumu: DID THAT

Nekonekoni: I am actually surprised holy 

Dickawa: OH MY GOD

Punksuga: holy shit

Punksuga: Shirabu call me

Yahoeba: O H 

Yahoeba: M Y 

Yahoeba: G O D

Dickawa: THAT

Ashitsumu: JUST

Suga&salt: HAPPENED

Nekonekoni: holy

Fuckyourodani: SHIT

Tobiyolo: wow I can't believe this this is just

Suga&salt: THIS IS LIKE ??  HOW DO I EXPLAIN 

Dickawa: YOU CANT EXPLAIN

Yahoeba: ITS TOO CRAZY

Yahoeba: HES BEEN PINING FOR WEEKS AND JUSY GOES AND CONFESSES LIKE TAHT DECIRMF

Yahoeba: I NEED A MINUTE TO CALM DOWN

Suga&salt: DONT WE ALL


	24. Ice cream

Dickawa: I scream you scream gimme that gimme that ice cream

Yahoeba: I want ice cream

Dickawa: same

Fuckyourodani: We're still here in Miyagi

Dickawa: REALLY

Fuckyourodani: Yeah

Nekonekoni: sadly

Nekonekoni: but Akaashi agreed to room w me so instead of suffering forever we only have to suffer during the day

Yahoeba: LETS ALL GO OUT FOR ICE CREAM

Suga&salt: good idea

Tobiyolo: Can I bring Hinata and Yachi

Suga&salt: why's Yachi with you?

Tobiyolo: Studying

Suga&salt: Aww tell her i said hi!!

Dickawa: yes they can come with us

Yahoeba: anyone heard from Shirabu or Semi

Ashitsumu: u shits r forgetting me :(

Saltibu: no one cares about you

Yahoeba: SHIRABU

Yahoeba: GIVE ME THE DEETS

Yahoeba: LIKE NOW

Ashitsumu: wow I see okay

Saltibu: !/&:'esimedojw

Yahoeba: ARE YOU GUYS DAATING NOW

Saltibu: yes

Yahoeba: Celebration

Yahoeba: ice cream

Yahoeba: ice cream celebration

Yahoeba: perfect

Yahoeba: Bring whoever you want

Ashitsumu: :(((

Yahoeba: sorry atsumu

Ashitsumu: at least I was blessed enough to get an apology

Dickawa: LETS GO TO THE ICE CREAM SHOP THATS ON THE INTERSECTION WHERE SHIRATORIZAWA IS

Suga&salt: that's the first time I heard you say something happy and included shiratorizawa

Dickawa: ushkdjemkdm

Fuckyourodani: do you just assume we know where that is

Nekonekoni: phones exist for a reason

Fuckyourodani: true forget I asked

Tobiyolo: Yachi asked if she could bring her puppy

Dickawa: PUPPY

Yahoeba: PUPPY??

Saltibu: PU PPY

Ashitsumu: PUPPY

Tobiyolo: yes puppy she just got him and he's the cutest thing ever

Tobiyolo: cuter than Hinata

Suga&salt: if he's cuter than Hinata it must be a cute fucking puppy

Nekonekoni: puppy

Fuckyourodani: Owls are better

Suga&salt renamed fuckyourodani to Puppyhater.

Puppyhater: I don't hate puppies

Suga&salt: yes you do

Puppyhater: not

Suga&salt: fuck you

Puppyhater: no thanks

Suga&salt: you disgust me

Puppyhater: Ah, so you've discussed me?

Nekonekoni: I'm a trust fund baby, you can trust me

Punksuga: HAMILTON

Puppyhater: you know what it is

Punksuga: YES

Punksuga: AND I LOVE IT

Puppyhater: YES

Suga&salt: (everyone shut the fuck uP akaashi sounds excited)

Puppyhater: ITS SO GOOD I WANNA SEE THE ACTUAL THING

Punksuga: ME TOO ME TOO

Nekonekoni: samesamesame

Saltibu: what the hell

Dickawa: ??? We're Japanese????

Yahoeba: i

Yahoeba: honestly just what the ffuck Hamilton is literally a play about fighting off the British and the rest of Alexanderslife

Yahoeba: and as Oikawa said

Yahoeba: we arejapanese

Yahoeba: but I can't help but love the fact Akaashi is so excited over it

Saltibu: it's amazig

Yahoeba: terushima and futakuchi need to see this

Saltibu: screenshotted

Yahoeba: and sent

Puppyhater: DIE

Suga&salt: Adjust your bust before it combusts

Puppyhater: FUCK

Suga&salt: Hakuna your tatas

Puppyhater: STOP

Suga&salt: Give that chest a rest

Suga&salt: Undo the calamity that is your mammaries

Suga&salt: Your honkers need to stop going bonkers

Suga&salt: De-stress your breasts

Suga&salt: Sooth your boobs

Suga&salt: Calm your tits

Ashitsumu: that took you a while

Ashitsumu: I'm impressed

Suga&salt: thanks

Puppyhater: I'm gonna block you both

Ashitsumu: WHAT DID I DO???

Puppyhater: exist.

Ashitsumu: WHAT THE FUCK

Tobiyolo: lmao

Dickawa: YOU DESERVED THAT

Ashitsumu: IVE DONE LITERALLY NOTHING WRONG

Yahoeba: you've existed

Saltibu: that's where you went wrong

Ashitsumu: I HATE YOU GUYS

Yahoeba: ilyt <3

Dickawa: anyways- Ice cream

Puppyhater: yes ice cream is a good idea

Nekonekoni: agreed

Saltibu: yes

Tobiyolo: Hinata is already running there so hurry up

Tobiyolo: Yachi's poor puppy

Yahoeba: okay! Okay! I'll be a bit late I need to get dressed

Ashitsumu: send nudes

Yahoeba: this.

Yahoeba: this is why Akaashi wants to block you.

Ashitsumu: YOU SAY THAT AS IF YOU DIDNT JUST SEND ME NUDES YOU NASTY

Saltibu: LMAO IM WEAK

Punksuga: why god

Yahoeba: I mean like my thighs are pretty fuckinh hot but they don't count as nudes

Yahoeba: plus they're old so

Yahoeba: And

Yahoeba: how do you know they're mine? People on tumblr take pictures of their thighs in thigh highs all the time

Ashitsumu: so

Ashitsumu: you just

Ashitsumu: catfish nude me?

Yahoeba: basically

Ashitsumu: why me

Ashitsumu: seriously wHy me

Puppyhater: Bc no one likes u

Ashitsumu: u wound me

Puppyhater: good

Ashitsumu: :(

Puppyhater: I'm sorry ily

Ashitsumu: YAY

Yahoeba: great now he'll be talking about that for months

Ashitsumu: YOU BET

Puppyhater: I regret that

Ashitsumu: don't

Puppyhater: fine

Ashitsumu: GODBLESS

Tobiyolo: Ice cream shop were here

Dickawa: OkOKOK SUGA CHAN PICK ME UP AND LETS GET GOONG

Suga&salt: we're in the same household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy one year anniversary to this fic!! A year?? Seriously?? Thats?? Amazing?? But also disappointing I only have 24 chapters up that's about 2 chapters each month which isn't enough anyways!! Thank you guys so much for the support and the nice comments you always leave! And the kudos and bookmarks and just ahHH EVERYTHING!! I can't wait to spend another year with you guys!! Let's hope I make more then another 12 chapters I seriously have been keeping you guys hanging w how little I update! Just a reminder school started (August 10th) and not only that but Hurricane Irma was STRESSFUL since I live in Florida right in one of the flood zones!! But anyways!! Thank you guys SO MUCH.


	25. BRAIN FREEZE

Kageyama looked around as he waited for all the other setters to arrive. 

"Kageyama-kun, what flavor do you want?" Yachi asked, leash in hand with a small puppy attached to said leash.

"Oh, I'll have birthday cake." He replied, and she nodded as she turned over to Hinata and told him as they ordered. 

"Here you go!" Hinata smiled as he handed Kageyama his cone of ice cream. 

"I wonder if Ruffles likes ice cream," Yachi said aloud.

"If he does we can buy him his own vanilla ice cream!" Hinata laughed. 

"That'd be cute." Kageyama added on.

"Kageyama! Hinata! Yachi!" Sugawara said, not too loudly though they were in a ice cream shop, as he walked over.

"Ah! Sugawara-san, good afternoon." Yachi smiled, taking a seat in one of the chairs that were up high placed in front of the table that was also up high.

"Suga-San! Hello!" Hinata waved excitedly. 

Sugawara laughed and waved back, "Hello!" He walked over to the cashier and ordered some ice cream, it was peacan flavored.

"Hello," Kageyama greeted. 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Was heard from the distance, a very distinctive voice that they've all heard before.

The door chimed and in came Kenma, Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto.

"Hello Kageyama-kun, Suga-san." Akaashi bowed slightly. 

"You act so different in the groupchat." Sugawara mentioned and Akaashi smirked a little and let out a small chuckle,

"That's true. I have a reputation to maintain in real life." Akaashi replied.

"Kenma!" Hinata ran over to Kenma, "How do you like it in miyagi?" He asked excitedly.

"You're acting as if I've never been here before.." Kenma trailed off as they got to the cash register.

"Same as always, Kenma?" Kuroo asked as he looked at the ice cream options and Kenma nodded.

"Well, still! Do you like this trip up to miyagi?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Kenma replied.

"Bo! Akaashi! What'd you guys want?" He asked.

"Superman!" Bokuto answered,

"Soft-serve Vanilla." Akaashi replied as he dragged a table with Bokuto closer to the one Kageyama and Yachi were at, making sure to bring chairs with them.

"A chocolate, rocky road, superman, and soft serve Vanilla, please." Kuroo asked and soon got them, handing the rocky road to Kenma and grabbing the rest bringing Akaashi and Bokuto their respected ice creams. All of them sitting down at the table and Hinata getting back into his chair.

The door chimed again, "Tobio-chan, Aka-chan, Ken-chan, Mr. Refreshing, Tetsu-chan, Bo-chan, Yacchan, and last but not least Shrimpy-chan!" Oikawa called out, "Wow that was surely a mouthful." He exasperated.

"What took you so long? We drove here together." Sugawara mentioned.

"Oh! I knocked into Yahaba-chan!" And with that Yahaba showed up behind Oikawa.

"Hi," Yahaba said as he walked to the cash register. 

"Here, I'll pay for my lovely kouhai." Oikawa hummed as they ordered. Yahaba got cotton candy and Oikawa got mint chocolate chip, Oikawa paying for it.

They came around and dragged more chairs to the tables, sitting in them.

"So, what's up? Where're our newly couple weds?" Oikawa asked.

"Probably doing something nasty." Akaashi commented and Sugawara laughed,

"Now, _this_ is the Akaashi I like seeing." 

Bokuto and Kuroo joined the laughter, Kenma was smiling. 

Shirabu and Semi walked in, chatting away like they haven't seen eachother in years and were catching up.

"Shira-chan, Semi-chan! You two are the last ones!" Oikawa mentioned.

"You're point is?" Shirabu asked, Semi asked what Shirabu wanted and he replied. Semi then went and got their ice cream, he had strawberry and Shirabu wanted coffee.

"Akaashi said you two were up to something nasty." Yahaba stated nonchalantly, licking at his ice cream.

Shirabus face turned red, "We were not!" 

Akaashi clicked his tongue, "and that confirmed it." 

"What's up fuckers!" 

Everyone turned their head in the direction of the noise.

"Surprised?" Atsumu walked over with a cocky grin on his face.

"The fuck." Shirabu stared at him as Semi handed him his ice cream.

"You said you couldn't come, literally your part of Japan in driving distance is like a day or more away," Yahaba huffed, "I thought I could escape your presence for a while."

"Okay, first of all I'm down here visiting family. Second of all, fuck you." Atsumu rolled his eyes and ordered plain chocolate ice cream.

"You'd wish."

"Suck a cock." 

Atsumu walked over and took a seat with everyone else.

"Do you guys ever think about how close we got in the matter of months?" Oikawa asked as he licked his ice cream with a contemplating look on his face.

"Kind of." Shirabu replied.

"This was kind of a bad decision if you think about reputations though," Semi added and everyone turned to look at him.

"I'm just saying, like, now if you think about it Yahaba and Kenjirou won't have that same rivalry thing that went on with Wakatoshi and Oikawa. They'll still have the rivalry but it won't be as.. intimidating? If that makes sense?" Semi tried to explained.

"I mean that is sorta true." Kageyama said as he tried thinking of the explantion.

"Yeah! Like Shirabu and Yahaba go out and eat together and buy things together, they're practically best friends now." Sugawara noted.

"We still hate eachother guts thou-" Yahaba stated, 

"That's a fucking lie." Akaashi interrupted him.

"Okay, you're right." Yahaba admitted.

"Like, imagine. Ushijima and Oikawa, best friends." Sugawara laughed.

"Ew!" Oikawa scoffed, "No offense, but I would _never_ be best friends with him."

"Best friends are pretty cool!" Hinata intervened.

"Woah, we're all kind of dating our best friends." Oikawa stated.

"No!" Yahaba immediately yelled, "I am _not_ dating Shirabu for your information."

"I wasn't his best friend either. I _thought_ he hated me and we had mutual hate but I was _very_ wrong." Semi added.

"I'm dating Shimizu-senpai and I wouldn't really consider her a best friend, I consider Hinata and Kageyama my best friends though with the addition of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, but Tsukishima probably doesn't see it the same way on his end." Yachi also added on.

"Yeah and I wouldn't want to date my best friend, _at all_. That's like, incest. I see my best friend as my brother. Not Osamu, he doesn't even wanna consider himself my brother." Atsumu scoffed.

"Well! Hear me out! Suga-chan is dating Daichi, right? They were best friends," Oikawa began and Sugawara nodded,

"And! I am dating Iwa-chan, my best friend. Tobio-chan is dating shrimpy, who I assume was his first real friend and best friend. Aka-chan is dating Bo-chan and they're both dating Tetsu-chan. Ken-chan doesn't count because, well, that's his preference and either way he acts very platonic romantic I guess with Aka-chan one of his best friends!" Oikawa reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Wait, you don't consider Kyoutani your best friend?" Kenma asked Yahaba.

Yahaba hummed in thought, "No. Not at all. My best friends would be Shirabu and Watari. But not Kyoutani. It's hard to explain our relationship but once I got to know him for who he _actually_ is and not for how he skips practice often and blah blah blah, that's when I fell for him because i swear to you he is the cutest dork to ever exist." 

“Yahabwa has a cwushie wushie,” Akaashi said with a totally straight face. 

“DIE, I’M LITERALLY DATING HIM,” Yahaba yelled.

Kageyama looked around in total concentration as he ate his ice cream before stopping and staring at Kuroo, “Kuwoo Tetsuwou,” 

Everyone bursted out laughing, 

“Kageyama, was that what you were thinking about this entire time?!” Sugawara asked.

”Sugawawa,”

Sugawara snorted.

”Shiwabu Kenjiwou,” Yahaba said aloud.

”I HATE YOU.” 

“Love you too bestie,”

After a while everyone calmed down, eating their ice cream contently.

”So, remember that time we talked about how we have fanfictions of us?” Yahaba asked, disturbing the silence.

”Oh, yeah!” Oikawa remembered.

”Well, I looked more into it and I saw this thing called A slash O slash B Dynamaics. Which is Alpha, Omega, Beta. So pretty much the bottoms are always Omegas and Betas and the tops are Alphas and Betas. There’s things like marking, like mate marking and scenting and shit like that. I kind of thought, what if that happened in real life? Like each alpha and omega have a certain unique scent. Betas don’t, Betas are just.. like normal?” Yahaba explained.

”How the fuck would I have two alphas than,” Akaashi stated.

”If this were real you’d, no doubt, be an omega. The perfect one at that, I think tons of people would make advances at you but more like.. sexual than usual because a lot of alphas are assholes in half the things I read.” Yahaba stated, “Also, I’d say Kuroo is a beta.”

”What?! Why me?!” Kuroo asked.

Yahaba shrugged, “I think that Bokuto would be a really protective Alpha and would literally only share with someone close to him that was a Beta, and there you are,”

“Damn right,” Bokuto huffed.

”And also you look like a bottom,”

“What?!” Kuroo squawked and Akaashi snorted.

”I’d be an omega,” Hinata added in.

“Oikawa, Sugawara, Shirabu, Me, Akaashi, Hinata and Yachi would all be Omegas,” Yahaba thought out loud.

”Semi, Kuroo, And for Yachi, Kiyoko would be the Betas,”

”Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Daichi, Atsumu, Kyoutani, And Kageyama would be the Alphas,” 

“Why’re we talking about this?” Akaashi asked.

”fanfictions that’s why,” Yahaba stated.

 “It sounds like- you know what I’m just not gonna finish my sentence,” Sugawara stopped himself.

”Lick, lick, lick, lick.” Kenma mumbled.

”I WANNA EAT YOUR DICK,” Akaashi screamed out of the nowhere, startling everyone.

”BUT I CAN’T FUCK UP MY NAILS,” Oikawa yelled.

”SO IMMA PICK IT UP WITH CHOPSTICKS,” Sugawara joined.

”MOUTH WIDE OPEN, MOUTH WIDE OPEN, MOUTH WIDE OPEN,” Yahaba chanted.

”LIKE IM AT THE DENTIST,” Shirabu was the last.

 

They were kicked out.

”I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GOT US KICKED OUT THE FUCKING ICE CREAM SHOP,” Oikawa complained.

”IT’S NOT MY FAULT,” Akaashi defended, he always became different around friends. “YOU SANG ALONG WITH ME.”

”BUT YOU STARTED IT,”

”NO, KENMA DID.”

”Woah, woah, woah. Dont go throwing me under the bus just because you already got ran over from it.” Kenma replied.

”I say it was worth it,” Atsumu laughed.

”Guys! We’re gonna go!” Hinata yelled from a while down the sidewalk, standing next to kageyama and Yachi.

They all said their different tones and formations of bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED


	26. Not a chapter

I am so sorry. I can’t update frequently and I’m REALLY REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT! I just have school and i got writers block I’m so sorry!! My instagram is kiyooyachii / miyaosamus and i only post like once a day or more depending ignore i’m Editing a lot in one day. My phone cracked recently and my mom found my bokuaka porn (great, right?) and she’s been ALL OVER ME ABOUT IT AND ITS SO COMPLICATED. It’s oh well though but now she’s like monitoring me hardcore I’m SO SORRY FOR THIS HHHHH.

 

so,, here are some recommendations? Fanfics i’ve read and really liked!!

[Welcome to Fukurodani Academy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5773762) By Hatakaashi is possibly one of my most FAVORITE fanfictions! It’s a huge emotional ride and if you’re looking for good plot with some spicy stuff I recommend it big time!

[The Trouble With Soulmates](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10460799/chapters/23084790) by Navybluewings oH BOY DO I LOVE SOULMATE AUs I LOVE THEM SO MUCH AND THIS ONE IS JUST PERFECTION!

[Mannequin Men ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6109330)by Surveycorpsjean IS SO GOOD?! It literally made me cry and that says something because the only other one I’ve cried because of was Welcome To Fukurodani Academy

[Cotton Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593386) by snoqualmie is there really a need to explain this one? A one shot that’s 10k+ words THATS ALSO IWAOI? Gotta love it

 

Thats all I have! I haven’t been able to read fanfictions often lately :( if you have any suggestions i might put them in here once i read them! Please bare with me!!


	27. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UGH THIS IS SHORT BUT MERRY CHRISTMAS AND IF YOU DONT CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS HAPPY HOLIDAYS (It’s 9 PM here let me live)

“You guys ever want to go clubbing?” Sugawara asked. 

“I’m underage, Sugawara-san,” Akaashi stated.

”Uh-huh, like you’ve never something illegal before.” Suga huffed.

”I have never done anything illegal before.” Akaashi said proudly, as he finished his ice cream.

”You’re lying!” 

“Am not!”

”You’re still minor, sex is illegal in your parents books.” Oikawa interrupted.

”I,” Akaashi began.

”You’re a fucking liar if you tell me you’ve never had sex.” Oikawa grinned.

”You right,” 

“You’re also lying because you’ve had alcohol before!” Bokuto interrupted.

”Sh! You weren’t supposed to say that,” 

“Exactly! We should go clubbing some day.” Sugawara restated.

”No, that’s a bad idea waiting to happen.”  Kenma immediately shut that idea down.

”You’re right,” Kuroo agreed.

”Buzzkills.” Akaashi grinned a little.

”Sorry, I’m safe! I know the types of things that could happen at those places, so I’d rather not, and i don’t think you should go either,” Kuroo started.

”Okay, Okay, i don’t need to be scolded,” Akaashi groaned, “We can wait till we’re off age then.”

”Hopefully we’re all still friends,” Shirabu spoke up.

”Yeah..” Kenma replied.

”Hey! Don’t be so glum! I bet we’ll still  be friends!” Oikawa smiled.

”And so there i was barbecue sauce on my titties,” 

Everyone turned over to the source of noise. Semis face burned red, “Tendou must’ve changed my ringtone.” 

Everyone bursted our laughing.

”Barbecue Sauce on my Titties.” Sugawara repeated as he wheezed. 

“Shut up!” Semi groaned.

“I miss vine. R.I.P vine. You’ll forever be missed.” Kenma sighed.

”No, you have been stopped. You’ll make me emo.” Atsumu huffed.

Akaashi snorted, “Says the one who had pitch black hair when he was younger.”

”Kenma did too.” Kuroo stated.

”So do you, and so do i.” Kuroo reminded.

”Shut up Kuroo that’s not the point.”

”No—“

”Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san shut up.” 

“Motherfucker.”

”Either way, Atsumu was like a furry or some shit.” Akaashi teased.

”I was not a furry!” Atsumu replied.

”You totally were.”

”If anyone was a furry, it’d be Yahaba! He’s the one out their pining after Mad-dog.” Oikawa stated.

”I am not a furry! Just because his nick name is mad dog doesn’t even mean anything!”

”It kinda does.”

”Shut up!”

”Jesus fucking Christ all i said was R.I.P Vine.” Kenma laughed a little.

After a few more hours went by of just talking they all parted ways, saying their respected good byes. 


	28. Hewwo

Puppyhater: hewwo

Dickawa: never use those words ever again

Puppyhater: I don’t mean to be rude Oikawa-san, but “hewwo” is a word. Not words. It is one word therefore you are wrong and i will gladly use it however, whenever, wherever i feel like. 

Dickawa: okay damn are you on your period

Puppyhater: no i just wanna be an asshole

Suga&salt: i love how he doesn’t even deny the fact he ever has periods

Puppyhater: i May never actually have a physical period but mentally i do

Punksuga: ?? that makes no sense

Nekonekoni: as in there’s no always the time of the month where he wants to inhale junk food and is a moody bitch

Puppyhater: fuck off i grew up with all girls

Nekonekoni: Bokuto told me about the first time the team experienced the first “Keiji period” and how shocked the were

Punksuga: how? Does growing up with all girls? Make you have a mental period? What the absolute fuckery.

Puppyhater: idk mind set or smth 

Punksuga:??? I’m so fucking confused

Nekonekoni: Akaashi slapped konoha the first time

Puppyhater: that’s true

Suga&salt: jfc why

Puppyhater: He tried to touch my fucking food

Puppyhater: you don’t just. Go and grab my food. I don’t give a fuck who you are. You dont touch my food

Suga&salt: dully noted

Saltibu: Akaashi Only shares his food with The next gens

Puppyhater: that’s because i particularly enjoy you guys

Ashitsumu: do you not enjoy your boyfriend

Puppyhater: no i love my boyfriends to death but they aren’t all allowed to touch my food either 

Yahoeba: damn 

Tobiyolo: i like food

Dickawa: ok cool

Ashitsumu: I’m holding a New Years get together anyone wanna come

Ashitsumu: we’re all gonna go to a shrine and stuff

Puppyhater: I’ll go

Tobiyolo: it’d Be fun

Dickawa: why not

Nekonekoni: sure

Saltibu: me and semi are coming

Suga&salt: Yeah! I’ll come!

Yahoeba: me too

* * *

 

Dickawa: THat WAHSS ACTUALLY REALKY FUN

Suga&salt: that’s only because Miyas parents had a ton of sake out and we all partied at his house like iditods 

Puppyhater: i Ilovedicks<33 e

Suga&salt: look you got him drunk

Puppyhater: amji not. ;

Ashitsumu: who sisd you couild drink thajat 

Dickawa: yohr drankm it tooo

Punksuga: hsjkd killnme 

Nekonekoni: i dropped Akaashi off at Bokutos place so hes safe

Yahoeba: dwugs 

Saltibu: no

Yahoeba: pwesade

Saltibu: stip it

Yahoeba: fuckk u

Saltibu: Duck uu

Yahoeba: dukc

Yahoeba: quack wuiack 

Saltibu: NO I MAEANT FUCKKC

Yahoeba: nO fcuim u

Dickawa: then past tennse of yeet is yote

Dickawa: You just reached the two 1 five hottest wiggas hotlinneeee haaaaaa wigga my bonus is gucci my bonus is tiddies i bought an island so i could see more tiddies i have more variety than Walmart has clothes your bitch came to my place and i poked her in the nose

Suga&salt: What the fuck

Punksuga: What Th efuck

Suga&salt: you get everyone drunk and then

Punksuga:what the Fukc

Saltibu: hottest wiggasss 

Yahoeba: ass lol

Ashitsumu: IKNHAVC MORE VARIETY THAN. WALJMERT HAS CLOTHES 

Puppyhater: gucciguccicguciguchicgicgicg

Nekonekoni: Akaashi go to sleep

Puppyhater: fnenefuck u mkom

Ashitsumu: i 

Ashitsumu: i tired

Ashitsumu; OH MY GID ITS 2018

Puppyhater: OH. Y GID 

Nekonekoni: happy new year

Dickawa: HAPPy Be W YESER

Suga&salt: start 2018 off on a hangover aka rock bottom so the only way to go is up

Suga&salt: Happy New Year! Hopefully you all have a great year <3

Puppyhater: HAPPY NEE EEWW YEA. ER

Ashitsumu: HAPSP Y NEW YEAR

Saltibu: hapy New yer

Yahoeba: HAPPY NEN W BEER

Punksuga: happy new year

Tobiyolo: Happy new year

Tobiyolo: half of you guys are drunk and the other half are sober what

Punksuga: that’s life kid

Suga&salt: that’s life.

Tobiyolo: then life can kill me

Dickawa: relatbsele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


End file.
